Never Really Gone
by CreaterMia
Summary: The Final Fantasy 6 (3) crew head home after defeating Kefka, but Terra has some problems to deal with on the way; her relationship with Locke, her loneliness with her family and friends, and the fact that Kefka might not be completley delt with. *Rated T for safety :)
1. Friendly Opinions

It's been a few weeks after we've defeated Kefka; the world was slowing becoming normal once more and everyone seemed happy again. So far everything was still in the world of ruin, but as we sailed in the sky above the world, we could see the lands slowly form back together the way they should've been all along. As the days passed, everyone was talking about what they would do once they'd get back home; I didn't want to think about that though. I didn't feel good when I thought about leaving my friends, and when I saw the look on Locke's face, I could tell he didn't feel so good either.

One day, after a full month had passed, Cyan came into the lunch room, where most of us were eating, and he called for our attention.

"Listen please; thy has something to tell thou all!" He explained in a loud voice but gentle tone.

"How long are you going to keep to that accent, my dear friend?" Sabin asked from the table next to me. He grinned at Cyan with seriousness in his voice, but I only giggled sightly because I thought it was funny.

"Thy don't know what thou is talking about." Cyan looked at Sabin with question, but Sabin only rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, making me laugh harder.

"Never mind...what do thou have to say to us?" Sabin asked him, jokingly using Cyan's own accent, and once again I giggled, which made Cyan stare at me strangely. Locke bumped elbows with me to get my attention back on Cyan.

"Our Setzer friend has said that we'll be landing in Tharnasa soon." When those words left Cyan's mouth, Relm jumped up from her seat excited, and exclaimed with an excited woo. Cyan turned slightly to the doorway, keeping his eyes on all of us. "Yes, so all who'll be in Tharnasa should get ready. Thanks for thy time." Cyan then left the room, and once Sabin knew he was out of ear-shot range, he laughed a hearty laugh.

"Oh, that Cyan! I wonder if he'll ever speak like we do. Probably not...anyways...Relm, you might want to go tell Strago and get ready to leave."

"Ok then! I'll get ready right now! I'll tell the old man later." Relm jumped out from her seat and rushed out the doors, laughing slightly on the way out. Sabin rolled his eyes again and I laughed a little.

"That silly, silly little girl. Someone needs to tell Strago." Edgar got up from his seat, which was next to Sabin and Mog, the little Moogle.

"I'll go tell him. And I'm still not sure why you're here with us." Edgar wondered, looking at Mog. He started walking out the doors when Mog followed him and Sabin laughed.

"Little guy really likes my brother. Wonder why..." Sabin stared after them for a few seconds before he returned to his food, eating really quickly, which I looked away disgustingly.

"Man! You eat like a..." Locke started but stopped when Sabin looked up at him with eyes saying, don't go there. Locke stumbled on his words for a while before finishing his sentence. "Um, um...like a bear! Yep, you eat...like a bear."

"That's because I am a bear, right Terra?" He bumped my arm with his fist and I looked at him offensively.

"Hey, I didn't know at first! I told you I was sorry." He laughed and I rolled my eyes to Locke who looked away ashamed and a little embarrassed.

"And I told you, I take that as a compliment! That's long and gone anyways." Sabin cleaned off his plate with his finger and shoved it down his mouth, taking it back out clean. He got, up picking up his plate with one hand and slapping me on the back with the other. "Right now, we're friends, the war is over, our enemy is dead, we are going home..."

"And you put your licked finger on me back." I glared at him which made him stutter uneasily. He slapped my back a couple more times and laughed on his way out the door. Locke shook his head distastefully and I continued my glare on him.

"Oh, Sabin...hey, quit glaring at me. What'd I do?"

"Don't talk about him being a bear. He's not a bear Locke." I told him unhappy but Locke put his hand onto mine and smiled.

"You know it's alright. Calm yourself already; Sabin told you he doesn't care." I couldn't contain my smile, so I smiled back at him. He put his arm around my shoulder and his other hand on my hand instead.

"Besides...that's just a memory we'll remember forever. A good memory, not a bad one..."

"There you are, you two." I jerked a little which made Locke removed his hand and arm from me. I looked to the doorway and saw Celes coming our way.

"Oh, hello Celes. I was just calming Terra about the time she called Sabin a bear."

"You called Sabin a bear?"

"I did not! I thought he was a bear, I didn't call him a bear." Locke pushed me friendly on the shoulder, so I pushed him a little harder which made him fall out of his seat, and both me and Celes laughed.

"At least you laughed..." Locke got back up into his seat, straightening his bandana on his forehead. "...but that wasn't funny."

"Sure it was. You deserve a push sometimes Locke." Celes smiled in agreement to what I did and sat down beside me.

"I don't deserve a push out of my seat! Now, why were you looking for us Celes?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I asked a little worried. Celes saw this and smiled in comfort.

"No, not really. I just want to know if I could get an opinion from you two...if you have one at least."

"Oh, ok. Sure. Um...don't tick off Terra or she'll push you out of your seat, which hurts more than it seems..." Locke explained jokingly, but I put my head on the table smiling embarrassingly.

"That's not what I meant, Locke!" Celes took out her dagger from her sheath, put it on the table, untied the sheath, and threw it at Locke who laughed once he caught it.

"Ow...I know that. I'm sorry, to you mostly Terra." He handed the sheath back, and has Celes put it back on her belt, I looked back up at Locke with an evil glare which made him jerk a bit. I got closer to him and flicked his forehead.

"I know that...just don't do it again." As Locke rubbed his forehead, Celes took in a deep breath and let it out again.

"Ok...I'm ready to tell you. Um...Setzer asked me to marry him, again." Celes looked at the table, a little embarrassed, as me and Locke gasped.

"I know he's persistent, but...again?" I scooted closer to Celes to comfort her, which I guess made her feel better because she smiled when I did.

"Yeah...kind of creepy if you think about it."

"You declined, of course." Locke looked at Celes, not asking but stating a statement like he already knew the answer. He put his elbow on the table and held his head up with his hand as he listened further.

"Of course. If I was older or he was younger, maybe I'll say yes. But, he's a little old for me...don't you think?" Both me and Locke agreed, shaking our heads yes.

"Was this what you wanted our opinions for?" Locke asked, his eyes searching Celes, worried.

"No, actually. Setzer asked me that last night. This morning...Edgar explained that a true king isn't a king without a queen. So...he asked me to marry him."

"Huh, what?" Locke got up from his seat and stood in confusment. He then looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "That Edgar..." He sat back down and looked away in shame. "Sorry for that. I just didn't expect Edgar to actually be able to ask anyone that. Ha, ha...anyways...what did you say? Did you refuse him?" This time Locke asked, looking back at Celes for an answer. Celes tried to smile, but it was a dismal failure, as she almost looked like she was about to cry. I put my arm around her shoulder and she looked at me with hope.

"That's actually why I need your guys' opinion. I don't know what to say...I told him I'd think about it. I don't know...he's...he isn't that bad, but I'm not sure."

"Well, um. I know he's a great guy, and I know he has a think for girls, but I didn't know that he had any special feelings for you Celes." I stuttered at first; I didn't want to say those words but they slipped out. But I felt better when Celes let out a small laugh.

"Me neither. I just wish I knew what to do." Locke scooted over to the other side of Celes and toke her hand. She looked at him with red-cheeks, which made me feel angry for some reason, though I don't know why.

"It's alright Celes. It was a sudden situation that Edgar put upon you. I don't know what to say, for it's now between you and Edgar and for that I am sorry. But I can say this...Edgar is a nice man, very loyal and trustworthy."

"Yeah, he is. You may just need time to think about what he asked you." I told her gently with a friendly smile. She smiled then pushed my arm off and moved Locke's hand away. She got up and gestured us up with her. Once we both got up, she hugged us tightly.

"Thank you. I will think about it indeed. You two will be the first to know once I made up my mind." She winked at us on her way out and Locke blushed a bit. Once again I felt anger boiling up inside, but I still didn't know why.

* * *

**Review if you have any questions...I'll answer to the best of my abilities; or review if you just please! Doesn't matter to me!**


	2. A Dance with Sparks

That night we landed near Tharnasa, about three miles away. It was almost pitch-black but thankfully the stars lit the night sky up. Sabin had brought out about a dozen fireworks to set off to celebrate for Relm and Strago for their time in being with us. He was about to light them all off when we all heard Setzer's voice from the deck above.

"If you burn my airship down, you're paying for it boy!" He angrily cried out to Sabin, who looked away rolling his eyes and began to light the fireworks again. "You really have an attitude for rolling your eyes, you know that?!" He called out once again, returning into the ship. As Sabin was about to light the whole batch, I walked over to him about a foot away, slightly scared.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't light all those off at once Sabin." Sabin looked at me then the fireworks. He nodded and toke the remaining ones that were unlit, then we both walked a distance back.

"You're probably right. This should be enough. Gau, what you doing back there?!" Sabin called out to Gau who was off of the ship and on the land, standing some distance away back still close enough that we could see him and he could see any activity going on.

"Gau afraid of big fireballs! Gau doesn't want to be to close! Unlike you, Mr. Thou, you aren't afraid of anything!"

"I'm not Mr...arg!" Sabin dropped his head in shame and embarrassment. He looked back up and waved to Gau. "Thanks for the compliment though!" I giggled loudly which made Sabin look at me annoyed. He was about to say something when the fireworks finally toke off into the air and exploded, shining in the skies that made everyone gaze in awe. I then heard shuffling behind me, and when I looked, I saw Relm come out onto the deck wearing a small blanket around her.

"Old man thought he could keep me away from this. I don't think so!" Sabin laughed as I stepped over to make room for Relm between me and him. "Wow...that's so pretty. I'm glad we got to see it before we had to leave."

"Yeah, good thing. That's why I convinced Setzer to let me set these off. You and Strago are leaving tomorrow, so I thought we better have a way of thanking you two."

"Saying 'thanks' wasn't good enough?" Strago asked as he came onto the deck behind us.

"No." Sabin simply replied. Relm giggled a little bit as she continued to watch the fireworks. Strago came up behind us and put his hand onto Relm's shoulder.

"Relm...you do need to sleep. We have to leave tomorrow as Sabin has said."

"Can't we watch it for a little longer?" Relm turned to Strago, pleading him, almost looking like she was about to cry. Strago sighed and watched along with her.

"Sure..."

"Yah!" Relm jumped up and down a few jumps before hugging Strago and returning to the fireworks. I stayed for a few more minutes before going back inside. I wandered for awhile until I bumped into Locke. I almost fell over but Locke grabbed my arms and straightened me back up.

"I'm sorry! You ok Terra?" Locke laughed out, searching me with his eyes to see if I was fine. I smiled to reassure him that I was fine, and then I nodded. "Good. Hey, I was actually looking for you."

"Really, why?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." Locke led me into a big room that was usually locked off. The ground was covered in a red carpet and red lights hung from the ceiling. Around the walls were paintings of dancers and chairs; about five on one side of the room and five on the other, including one couch on each side, and in the front of the room was what looked like a small stage; it was a foot above the ground and Mog was there playing some kind of instrument. Edgar was sitting beside him, swinging from side to side with his legs dangling off the edge, listening to the music, while Celes sat on chair closest to stage on the right side of the wall. Locke guided me to the back wall and we watched and listened for a few before I saw Relm and Strago walk pass the door outside. Relm ran into the room excited then skipped over to the stage near Edgar, listening to the music, as Strago came into the room.

"Um, Relm...we have to..."

"Care to have a dance?" Edgar got up and bowed to Relm and asked her sincerely. She laughed and toke his hand.

"With pleasure my king." Edgar led Relm to the center of the room and led her into a dance. Strago slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Ug, come on...alright. For awhile, but do have some sleep Relm."

"Oh, calm down already! I'll be fine!" Relm called after Strago who walked out of the room. Very soon after, Cyan walked by and took a peek inside. He saw Celes alone by the wall and smiled, walking over to her. He bowed and stretched out his hand.

"Would thou care to have a dance?" Celes laughed, standing up and taking his hand.

"Sure Cyan, I would love to." As Cyan and Celes walked over to the center, Edgar huffed in jealousy.

"Hey!" He looked over his shoulder and glared at Cyan, but Celes only laughed again.

"Oh, Edgar, come on. You're dancing with Relm right now, what else was I suppose to do?" Edgar rolled his eyes and sighed. "Cyan's a nice man...I'm not saying no because he's trying to be nice." Edgar rolled his eyes again but with a smile, and this time Cyan was the one to laugh.

"It seems thou has an eye-rolling problem just like thou's twin." As Celes, I, Locke, and Relm all laughed, Edgar huffed again.

"He is my twin as you say." The two pairs continued to dance, and then Locke turned to me and stretched out his hand.

"Care to dance, Terra?" I blinked at him, a little shocked.

"What...dance? I don't know how to..."

"That's alright, me neither. Come on." Locke interrupted, knowing what I was saying. I let my hand rise from my side and Locke took it. He led me to the center with everyone else and we began dancing. I don't know how many times, but several times I either almost or I did step on his foot.

"I'm sorry..." I kept saying, but Locke always said it was fine. After awhile I felt extremely uncomfortable and out of place, and I apparently let it show, because Locke stopped us from dancing any further and led us to the couch on the right side of the room.

"We should stop...I'm sorry." Locke took my hand and kissed it slightly before putting it back on my knee. He looked at me worried and ashamed.

"You alright Locke?" I thought I knew what it was about, but I wasn't completely sure.

"Yeah, I guess...no, I'm not. I...I don't know really. I guess I'm worried about what I'll do once I'm back in Narshe."

"That makes sense." I tried to reassure him, but he looked away avoiding my eyes, and I thought I could tell a slight hint of regret. "Anything else wrong?"

"You can tell, huh?" Locke finally looked at me, raising an eyebrow in surprise. I nodded and he sighed. "I'm sorry...but I don't think this is the...time, to tell you. But of course now you're wondering what it is because I said that, huh?" I nodded again, but slowly. I was now sort of afraid of what he was thinking, what Locke wanted to do. He took my hands and looked at me in the eyes. "There's something I've wanted to do since I've met you...but I didn't have the courage to do it, and I'm still not sure now."

"What?" I asked him, but before he said anything, a piece of my hair got in face. I pulled my right hand from Locke and was about to move it away when Locke used his now free hand to tuck my hair behind my right ear. I expected him to put his hand back down but he didn't; he put his hand around the side of my head and rubbed the back of my neck with the front of his fingers and my cheek with his thumb. As he leaned in, Setzer walked in and groaned slightly.

"Alright, sorry to ruin the fun, but it's getting late and some of us need the sleep gifted to us by the night." He strained his eyes mostly on Relm who huffed at him when she walked by. Locke removed his hand and looked down at our other hands, which were still holding. Edgar walked by us and put his hand on Locke's shoulder.

"Come on Locke. Let's go." Locke slowly got up and followed Edgar out of the room. As I got up, Celes came to my side and led me out.


	3. Long, Lost Family

That morning I was awoken by Mog who quickly shook me awake. As I sat up, he ran to my doorway and jumped up and down franticly.

"What...What is it Mog?" I got up from my bed and opened the door, at which I instantly heard barking and yelling coming from the deck above. I followed Mog up the nearest stairs and stopped in the hallway that led to the room where Setzer keeps the injured and sick. The first thing that entered my mind was that something was wrong with Shadow; he had stayed in the room sense we defeated Kefka because he was very injured and in recovery, and his dog, Interceptor, stayed with him. Mog continued to lead me and we both stopped in front to the doorway to the room; Relm, Strago, Interceptor, and Sabin were auguring with one of Setzer's people, the one who lets people in and out of the room of the injured and sick.

"I want to see Shadow! Let me in!" Relm cried out to the man, but the man shook his head in disapproval.

"No, I can't do that. He's in critical condition."

"I thought he was doing better." I stated, joining the conversation, at which I almost instantly regretted.

"He was, but now he's doing worse and we have yet to figure out why."

"You know, sometimes seeing friends and family helps people in critical condition." Sabin explained, trying to convince the man to let them go in, but the man shook his head again.

"I thought Shadow didn't have a family."

"He does! He has Interceptor!" Strago yelled out angrily while Interceptor continuing barking at the man.

"And we're his family! Now let us in!" Relm cried out offended, almost crying. The man was about to say something when Shadow called out from inside the room.

"Would you let them in?! I want to see them!" The man sighed and unlocked the door.

"Alright, go on in. Try not to make it worse though."

"Of course! What do you take us for?!" Relm cried out again, offended once more. The man opened the door and has we all hustled inside, Shadow called to the man again.

"I want a nicer man in charge of my door...you tell Setzer that, alright?"

"Ok, I'm sorry." As the man closed the door, locking it, we all stood in shock; Shadow had his armor on still, but he wasn't wearing his mask. He had dark brown hair, the same colored eyes as Relm, and almost the same facial structure as her. Interceptor leaped onto the bed and laid down beside him, I and Sabin walked to the left side of his bed, Strago walked in front of the bed, and Relm stood in her place in front of the door, more shocked then any of us.

"Shadow...your mask...why...?" I started but Shadow cut me off by raising his hand.

"I rather not talk about it. It's a long story." Shadow looked at Relm with regret. "And a sad one at that." Interceptor whined as Shadow grunted in pain. I laid my hand next to his shoulder and smiled.

"Are you going to be fine?" Sabin asked him, just as worried as the rest of us. Shadow looked at us in pain, but managed a smile which made me smile; in all my life that I've known him, it was the first time I've see him smile, I didn't even know he could smile.

"I'll live through it..." Shadow grunted out, shifting his position a bit. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. As we turned to look, we realized Relm was still standing there in that stop.

"Relm, are you..." Strago was about to ask her, but the door opened and Setzer peeked inside.

"I...I have to say it's about time for you two to go now. I have to get this ship airborne again or it'll never fly again." He spoke with some shame in his voice. He noticed Relm who didn't budge at all, so Setzer gently pushed her but she continued to not move. "Um...Relm...you ok?" Relm then slowly walked up beside Strago, still staring at Shadow, who looked back with shame.

"Can you tell?" Shadow asked her, wondering if she could tell what he already knew. Relm walked in front of me and Sabin and beside Shadow.

"I...I know you..." Relm finally said in a weak voice. Shadow slowly smiled and I thought I saw a faded tear fall on his cheek.

"Yes...you do...from a long time ago." Shadow replied with a weak voice of pain. He took Relm's hand which made Strago jerk to my side to get closer to Relm. "I'm sorry...I promised I'd be there for you and her...and I wasn't. I'm so...so sorry..." Shadow then cried a couple of tears which made me tear up a bit, and I thought I heard Sabin choke up a bit.

"It's ok Dad...really." Relm said with a smile, taking his hand with both hands. The four of us stood shocked...dad?! Relm had a father...and it was Shadow?!

"Dad? Relm what are you..." Strago walked next to Relm but Relm pushed him away.

"I want to stay with Dad." Relm looked at us in seriousness. Strago struggled to find the right words, but couldn't say anything. He looked at Setzer who shrugged.

"I...I don't know Strago. If Relm says that's her dad, it's her dad. She doesn't lie." Setzer began to close the door but then peeked in once more. "So...who's leaving and who's staying?"

"I'm staying." Relm said to Setzer with a smile.

"But Relm..." Strago walked closer to Relm but she pushed him away again.

"No! I'm staying with Daddy!" Shadow looked at Strago and I could see regret still in his eyes. Shadow looked back to Relm and turned her to face him as well.

"Relm...you belong in Tharnasa. You have to go back."

"Then you come to. You'll be alright." Relm tugged on his arm which made Shadow grunt a little bit.

"No, Relm, I can't." Shadow toke his arm back and laid it back down beside him, but Relm only held his hand again.

"Why not?"

"Because I...I just can't."

"That's not an excuse!" Relm tugged on his arm again. Strago tried to stop her but she pushed him away once again. "You can't leave me again!"

"No, Relm...I didn't, I..."

"No! You can't abandon us this time Daddy!" Relm cried out in tears. Strago grabbed her and tightly kept her from grabbing Shadow any further.

"No...I...I didn't...I..." Shadow looked away ashamed, and I saw a single tear fall from his cheek again. "I had to leave..."

"Why...why did you?" Relm screamed out like her heart was breaking...I guess that's what was happening to her, again.

"I...I did something wrong...and I couldn't bear to make you and your mother live through it." Shadow looked at Relm who finally calmed down enough to listen. "I can't go back there...there's...to many regrets, I can't bear to live through again. I'm sorry." Relm looked down saddened as Shadow looked away in shame once again.

"Really...I do need to get this thing flying." Setzer repeated himself from before.

"We know that, we're working on it!" Sabin yelled at him making him jump back.

"You have serious issues that need sorting boy." Setzer left the door open and walked out. Relm turned to Strago, managing to release herself from his grasp.

"Strago...please...I don't want to leave without him."

"Relm, he..." He started but Relm continued, looking down at the floor.

"But I don't want to make him go back there. Please Strago? Can we live somewhere else?" Strago looked at Shadow who looked back disheartened, but showed a small hint of a smile. Strago kneeled in front of Relm and smiled.

"Alright..." Relm jumped up and down and Interceptor barked happily. "But where are we going to live?" Relm stopped jumping and looked at him discouraged and Interceptor whined.

"Um...I, uh...I'll figure that out right now!" Relm ran out of the room and I could hear her steps echoing down the hallway.

"You, I want to talk to." Strago walked up beside Shadow at which Interceptor growled silently.

"Oh no...the talk from the old man." Strago glared at him while I and Sabin laughed on our way out. Once out of the room, the man guarding it looked in and then closed the door, locking it again. As we were walking down the hall, Sabin looked in one of rooms and smiled, laughing.

"I'm going to have a chat with my dear brother, and see if I offer some girl-advice for him."

"What's he doing in there?" I smiled with him, making him laugh again.

"He's pacing around reading a book...no doubt a book that he's trying to get information on how to actually talk to a girl. See you later Terra."

"See you later Sabin." As Sabin sneaked into the room, I continued down the hallway laughing to myself. Once I went down the stairs, I looked into a room and saw Relm ripping through a book. I laughed out loud and Relm looked up, smiling at me.

"Hello Terra!" She called out, returning to the book.

"What are you doing Relm? You're killing that book!" I jokingly cried out, but Relm only smirked at me, continuing to look through it.

"It's already dead, believe me. And I'm trying to find a good place that'll be great for not only me, but also Strago and Shadow."

"Oh, right. Good luck on that Relm."

"Thanks!" She called out as I turned to leave, but once I turned, I nearly ran into Locke.

"I'm sorry; I should've watch where I was going. You alright?"

"Yeah, I fine. You ok?" Locke rubbed his arm with his other hand and stared past me, slightly scared and sightly reluctant.

"Um, well...sort of, I guess. Um...listen, Terra. I'm sorry if made you uncomfortable last night. I didn't mean to do that to you. I'll try to make it up, I promise."

"It's fine Locke, really. It was a long day and...and a long night." Locke managed a laugh but I noticed it was a fake one, but I let it pass.

"Yeah, we were all just tired." I nodded my head and slipped pasted him, but he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him again. "Um, Terra...is it alright if I find you later...to talk?"

"Sure, anytime." He smiled and let go of my arm. I was about to walk on, but I saw Relm hanging on the side of the door way staring at the two of us.

"You going to kiss her yet?" She asked Locke, at which he instantly became red, but I was glad that he whirled around to glare at Relm, because I knew I was red to.

"Relm, you little..." Locke warned, and I could hear the anger boiling inside him. But Relm must've seen it as a game, as she ran down the hallway with the book in her hands, laughing, so Locke chased after her. I laughed a little when Relm did a ziz-zag that Locke couldn't perform and he skidded into the wall, falling onto the floor, as Relm continued up the stairs. Locke got up onto his hand and knees and looked down the hallway at me with an anxious look. "That never happened!" He pointed out, but I laughed, smacking my knees. Relm came back down the stairs and stood by Locke.

"Oh, yes it did." She explained. Locke struggled back up and continued his chase after her, but I knew she'd be fine because I could still hear her laughing.


	4. Mixed Feelings

As the day moved on, I saw that everyone was more excited than before. Everyone had gathered on the deck and was looking out over the edge...we had taken flight again as Strago agreed to find a new place to live. I joined them and stood by Celes, and when I was about to ask what was going on, I was stunned...the world was reforming back to normal quicker than anyone expected.

"Cool huh?" Celes said as she saw my expression. "It's happening faster than I thought it would."

"Me too, I thought it would take loads longer!" I emphasized, watching the land reform right before my eyes. Celes laughed.

"I know, it's amazing. Ah..." I looked at Celes and saw that she was too amazed at what was happening, but I saw more than that...I saw that she was aching.

"Is something wrong Celes?" Celes sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked behind her. I followed her gaze and saw Locke on the other side of the deck, standing beside Edgar and Edgar standing beside Cyan. "Is it about Edgar?"

"No...though I'm still thinking about that marriage thing he said. It's about Locke..." She looked over the edge again, so I did to.

"What about Locke?"

"He's acting strange. Have you realized that?" I blushed when I remember what happened last night.

"Yeah, I have." Celes looked at me worried; she must've heard the tone of my voice, which was anxiety.

"Is something wrong? Are you having problems with Locke?"

"No, no...I'm not." I looked away from her gaze; I hated that I lied to her, for I was having problems with Locke, but I didn't know how to explain them. "Um...Celes?"

"Yes Terra, what is it?"

"I, um...I was wondering if you...have any...um..." I stumbled around the words, which made Celes look at me funny. "I was wondering if you are, 'interested', in Locke."

"What? Interested in Locke...why do you want to know?"

"Well...that time he took your hand you blushed. I just wanted to know..."

"It's because he took my hand, silly. Don't you blush when someone takes you hand?" She laughed as I blushed, embarrassed.

"Right...I guess so. Sorry for accusing."

"That's alright. But why...I get it! You're jealous..."Celes laughed as I blushed harder. I glared at her but she only continued laughing.

"I am not jealous."

"Oh, come now...no need to hide it, especially from me." She gave me a friendly push but I only scowled harder. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Wha-What secret? What are you talking about?" Celes sneered at me which made me shiver a bit, frightened.

"That you like Locke, of course." I wide-eyed her, which made her laugh once again.

"What?! What are you...I do not like him!"

"Of course you don't, right." Celes sarcastically agreed with me. I was about to further the conversation when Locke, Edgar, and Cyan came over.

"What's with the racket, you two?" Edgar asked us, suspicious, folding his arms.

"Who don't you like?" Locke asked me, sort of bothered which made me worry. Celes hugged me with one arm and smiled.

"Oh, I'm just giving her a hard time. Don't worry. And don't you worry Terra...I don't like him."

"Who don't you like?" Locke asked Celes this time, but she only pushed me closer to Locke and walked up to Edgar.

"Is it me? Please don't let it be me." Edgar feared, but Celes laughed once more.

"Don't worry. It's not you." Edgar let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you haven't said no, then?"

"I haven't said yes."

"You said no, didn't you?" Edgar asked her, ready to accept the decline.

"I haven't said no either."

"Oh...so you don't know yet. All right then."

"I am afraid thy doesn't know what thou is talking about." Cyan said, extremely confused, while I contained a small laugh.

"I am afraid thy isn't going to tell thou." Edgar explained to Cyan, making him glare a bit back. I couldn't contain my laugh any longer, and when I bursted out laughing, everyone on deck looked my way.

"What...never heard me laugh before?"

"No, it was just sudden is all." Strago explained. I threw my eyes to Edgar, which everyone followed.

"You can blame him."

"Thanks Terra, you're so kind." He sarcastically said, making me laugh again. I was about to leave back below decks, but then Setzer called out from the deck above.

"We're going to be landing soon, so make your way below decks please."

"Can't we just stay out here for once?" Sabin called back but Setzer groaned in defeat.

"Fine, but if you fly off my ship, I'm not going back to get you." As the two began a little screaming argument, I made my way below decks. But I didn't get to far when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I whirled around and saw Locke standing in front of me.

"Hi Locke...something wrong?"

"Well, no. It's just that, you said I can talk to you when I feel like it, remember?"

"Yes. You want to talk now?"

"Yes, actually. Is that alright?"

"How about in my room...we wouldn't be standing around in the hallway."

"Ok then." I led Locke to my room quickly. Once in, I closed the door and locked it, which made Locke look at me suspiciously.

"I don't want anyone barging in while we're talking."

"Oh, ok. Makes sense." I sat on my bed and Locke stood beside the bed, a little uneasy. He looked around my room, surprised.

"Your room is huge! Goodness..."

"You have a big room to Locke."

"Are you sure?"

"All rooms are the same size Locke, remember what Setzer said?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot." Locke paced around in front of my bed a little depressed, which made me troubled.

"Are you alright Locke? You seem...anxious."

"Oh yeah...I'm fine. Now...about that talking...I um..." Locke stopped beside the bed on my right side and looked at me nervous. "Ok, Terra...I have something to tell you. Something very, very important."

"Ok then...go ahead."

"I um, I...I-I...oh, why can't I tell you!" Locke grabbed his head and paced around my room again. I was about to say something when Locke came back and sat in front of me, making me hang my legs over the edge of the bed. "Ok, I can't tell you, for some reason, so...I'm just going to show you, ok?"

"Um...Locke, are you sure you're ok?" Locke looked at me with shame, and then he replied.

"Ok, so I'm a little drunk..."

"Drunk?!"

"A little! I was thirsty, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed the wrong drink, but that's not what matters! I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing..."

"Are you sure?" Locke hesitated for a few seconds before responding.

"No, I'm not. But I'm going to do it anyways, ok?"

"Um, alright..." I scooted back on my bed a bit but to no avail as Locke scooted forward, closer to me.

"Alright...I'll do it." Locke put his hands around my neck and started to bring me in, closer to his face. But before we were to close, a knock was heard from my door, which made Locke jump off of me and onto the floor. Edgar's voice then could be heard from inside the room from behind the door.

"What happened? What was that thud?"

"Edgar, we'll be out in a minute!"

"Well, now you better, to explain this situation." I could hear footsteps but then they faded away...I knew Edgar had walked away. Locke looked back at me, stunned, lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry Terra. I don't know...I...please forgive me." Locke stuttered, glancing from me to the door several times.

"Locke..." I was about to forgive him when the door opened and Setzer and Edgar were standing outside.

"Locke, why are you on the floor?" Setzer wondered, not moving from his position, even though Edgar tried to see but couldn't because Setzer was in the doorway. Locke got up from the floor and I moved away from my bed.

"Um...no reason, it's...not important."

"Have we landed?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um, yes. Relm, Strago and Shadow are ready to go."

"So, Shadow is leaving with them, huh?" Locke acknowledged. Setzer and Edgar both simultaneously shook their heads yes. I let out a sigh of sadness but acceptances.

"I'm going to miss him...Interceptor to."

"It's going to be weird without them all, yes. We're saying good-bye to them right now, come on." As we followed Edgar and Setzer to the deck, Locke whispered to me.

"Terra...can we pretend that never happened?"

"Sure..."

"It won't affect our friendship then?"

"Of course not Locke, calm down. It's fine, really."


	5. Meltdown

Everyone had gathered on the deck, and once I and Locke joined, they all started saying their good-byes. I walked over to Shadow to say farewell to him when Relm jumped in front of me and stretched her arms out high.

"I'm going to miss you Terra!" I picked her up and hugged her laughing.

"I'm going to miss you to, Relm. You are going to be good, right?" I smirked at her which made her giggle but smirk back.

"Have you been hanging around the old man to much?"

"I'm not that old!" Strago called from another group, overhearing Relm. She laughed jumping back down and running to Locke, jumping up and hugging him. I turned to Shadow and jumped a bit when I saw him walking to me.

"Hello Terra...Relm's going to be a handful, isn't she?"

"Yes." Shadow smiled his rare smile and pushed me slightly.

"You don't have to agree to easily, you know." I laughed a little which made Shadow turn his head down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." He replied, looking back up at me. I smiled offensively at him and he looked back in question.

"I'm the one who responds in terms of 'to easily'?" Shadow looked away smiling again. Locke came over the group holding Relm in his arms, just as Strago came over and stood next to Shadow.

"You ready Shadow?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Right...now, remember; no killing, no robbing, no hurting people just because, no stealing..."

"Treasure hunting." Locke interrupted, at which Relm slapped him on the forehead.

"I wasn't talking to you Locke. Anyways..."

"I get it already, you know?" Shadow interrupted this time. Strago looked him in the eyes to see if he was lying, which he wasn't. "After the third time, it dampens into you. Let's go Relm!" Shadow called out to Relm at which she jumped from Locke's arms and ran after Shadow. Strago followed slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Yes, you are. Now come on, the town's three miles away."

"Three miles?! I'm going to die before then!" Relm complained, dragging her legs against the ground. Shadow picked her up and set her on his shoulders and continued.

"No, you're not. Interceptor!" Interceptor than ran from the group and joined Shadow at his side, Strago lagging behind.

"Bye everyone! We'll write to you all!" Relm exclaimed from the distance. We all waved as they continued down to their new home in Tzen. It's been a few days since Relm, Strago, Shadow, and Interceptor left and was in their new home. I was frightened because we were getting closer and closer to Mobliz, my home where I'm now in charge of so many kids. I missed those kids, I was so glad I was going to see them again. But I wasn't glad that I was leaving my friends...for some reason I didn't want any of us to leave, I wanted all of us to stay together.

"Terra?" I was startled by Locke who woke me from my thoughts. I was staring unblinkingly out a window, and Locke tapped my shoulder and brought me back, startling me though. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Just startled me is all. What is it?"

"I was just worried is all...you were off in space." Locke grabbed a nearby set for me which I sat in, and then he found another one and sat in front of me. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss them already."

"We all do. We'll see them someday though, just like everyone else." He patted my shoulder to comfort me, which helped because I smiled and he smiled along with me. I noticed he was about to say something when everything suddenly started shaking. Locke grabbed onto the sill of the window as I grabbed onto his arm. I looked around and saw Mog flying around trying to hold onto one of the lamps from the ceiling while Gau ran around freaking out, frequently tripping but getting right back up and running around again. After a few seconds, Cyan ran into the room and ran up next to us, joining on holding the window sill.

"Do you know what's happening Cyan?!" Locke yelled out, unable to talk normally. It was probably a good idea because even though he yelled and I was right next to him, I still could barely hear him.

"Yes, thy knows...we be landing right now!"

"This is the worst landing Setzer has ever done!"

"Thy has to agree with...it is the worst! But, I doubt the last!"

"How comforting!" I uttered out, still holding onto Locke's arm. After about a half-a-minute of this, we heard a loud thud and all of us jumped about a foot of the ground. I looked to see if everyone was alright and noticed Mog had fallen off of the ceiling lamp and Gau instantly got up from the floor and dashed out of the room. The three of us grabbed Mog and made our way to the deck where everyone was gathered, waiting for Setzer to come out from the room and explained what just happened. Celes came to us and smiled.

"You guys are alright, that's good."

"What's the news Celes?" Locke asked, looking up at the room with everyone else.

"Nothing yet...Setzer hasn't come out of that room yet."

"I hope he's fine." I muttered.

"Thy Setzer is fine...he is strong..." Cyan replied to reassure me. After a minute of everyone talking, Setzer finally emerged from the room, his hair a little frizzled and his clothes a bit dusty.

"Setzer, what happened?" Edgar demanded, everyone agreeing with him. Setzer looked at each one of us, embarrassed, before talking.

"Um...a little meltdown. The ship decided to shut itself down at that exact moment, so I did a little emergency landing."

"Little?" Sabin raised his eyebrows and Setzer gawked at him.

"Yes, little."

"The ship will be able to fly later, right?" Celes suggested, worried we might be stuck.

"Oh, yeah. It'll fly...it just needs a break is all."

"Why did thou not warn us about this, little, thing?" Cyan shouted, everyone else agreeing making Setzer panic a bit.

"Because it hasn't happen in years! Now...back to your business. You Terra, you might want to get ready though. We're near Mobliz." Setzer returned to his room as everyone started talking to each other.

"Mobliz..." I whispered to myself, but Locke overheard me and came to my side.

"You want to go and pack right now?"

"Sure, I'll get it over with it. I'll be back."


	6. I Can Stay?

It toke me at least two hours to pack all of things, probably because I was crying a lot. I wiped my tears away and calmed myself before I went back outside. Right when I stepped back out on the deck, I was taken down onto the ground by three kids.

"Mother!" All three screamed. When I regained vision and my sense, I instantly regained them...they were some of the kids I took care of at the house in Mobliz.

"Kids...what are you doing here?"

"We saw the ship fall from the sky and crash! So we came to investigate." The tallest one, Randiy, said. He had short, red hair and blue eyes and was the oldest one of the three.

"Yeah! I told him no, but he said it could be Mother! And it was!" Jasiline, the second tallest, silently boasted. She had long, blond hair and bright, red eyes with purple around the edge. The third one, Greya, the youngest of all the kids, came and sat beside me.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm surprised you three came to the ship...it wasn't scary?" I asked them. Then Gau popped next to me and smiled.

"Gau lead them here! Gau kept them safe!"

"Well, thanks Gau." I thanked Gau and he blushed a bit embarrassed, jumping away again. Locke, Celes, Mog, and Sabin walked up to me and kneeled to not frighten the kids; all except Mog, he didn't need to kneel.

"Hello there, children." Sabin said to the kids, which they all, but for Greya, laughed.

"All them yours Terra?" Celes wondered, asking me while Randiy stared at her sword in its sheath.

"All them and more." I smiled proudly and Locke laughed.

"I didn't think you would be able to care for...for so many."

"Yeah, crazy huh?" I replied, picking up Greya and putting her into my lap and allowing her to play with my green hair. Randiy tried to touch Celes' sword's handle but, without looking, Celes grabbed the handle. She looked at him with a sneaky smirk and Randiy smiled shamefully. Jasiline looked at Mog, trying to figure out what he was, but then Mog sat down in front of her.

"Kupo, kupo!" Jasiline laughed and started playing with Mog. Setzer then came onto the deck and stopped beside us, confused.

"When and why are there children on my ship?"

"About a minute ago and because they belong to Terra." Sabin explained and Setzer continuing walking pass us.

"Good enough. King Edgar! I must speak with you!" Setzer grabbed Edgar who was speaking with Cyan and pulled him into a different conversation.

"A king? Really?" Greya looked up at me wondering if what Setzer said was true. I nodded smiling.

"Yes. Edgar is king of Figaro Castle."

"Cool..." Greya looked after Edgar and Setzer and stared in awe. After a minute or so, another person walked freely onto the ship and Setzer walked up to him.

"This is my airship, not a walk-in buffet. Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Dearon, and I'm looking for three kids...there you three are!" Dearon ran past Setzer who just groaned and went back to conversing with Edgar. Dearon was about to yell at the kids when he saw me...Dearon was from the house has well, he really has grown! I stood up, still holding Greya, smiling happily.

"Dearon? Is that really you?"

"Yes...Terra?" I nodded and we managed a hug though I was still holding Greya. "Wow! You're back, I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe how much you've grown Dearon! You've...you've gotten tall."

"Wait, is that a compliment or insult."

"Trust me buddy..." Sabin stood up and shook his head yes. Dearon turned to face him and jumped a bit at the sight of Sabin. "...trust me, it's a compliment. Now, if she called _you_ a..."

"Don't you dare say it Sabin!" I yelled at him, knowing he was about to say bear. He laughed and patted my back when he walked by me.

"I was kidding Terra! I told you, I don't mind. Anyways, see you all later. I'm hungry." Sabin walked back into the ship, followed by Edgar and Setzer, but Edgar stopped when he saw that Greya was watching him. He came to my side, smiling, and Greya tucked her head into my shoulder.

"Hello Edgar." Locke said, looking up at Edgar.

"Hello Locke, Celes, Terra, children, and older...child, I guess."

"Pretty much, yeah." Dearon responded with a small laugh.

"Need anything Edgar?" Celes stood up holding Randiy. I was surprised he already got used to someone new.

"Yes...well, no actually."

"Make up your mind, man." Locke taunted him jokingly, but Edgar found it more serious.

"Hey, being a king isn't as easy as you might think."

"Oh, and being a treasure hunter is easy?"

"Yeah, _treasure hunter_." Locke stood up angrily but held most of it.

"There's a difference!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I'll see you guys later. And..." Edgar bowed before Greya, making her giggle a bit. "...you to, little one." Edgar pointed to her before walking back into the ship. After somehow convincing Setzer to let the kids to stay for the night, Dearon went back to the house to get something while I tucked the kids to bed in my room. I found a good sleeping spot on the floor and was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at my door. I sat up to see Dearon enter, smiling.

"It turns out I didn't need to go to the house...it was in my pocket all along." He smiled embarrassingly as he closed the door and in front of me. "Just about to fall asleep."

"Yeah, it's fine though. What did you need to get Dearon?" Dearon reached into his pocket and toke out a piece of paper with a list of words that were to blotchy to read.

"I wanted to ask everyone where they lived so I knew where to send letters if I wrote some."

"I know where they all live, you know? And wouldn't I be sending letters more often?" I shoved Dearon friendly but he gave me a puzzled look.

"So, you are staying here with us?" He restated, making me wonder why he didn't think that before.

"Wait a second...why didn't..." The three sleeping in my bed shifted a bit, so I lowered my voice, but Dearon knew what I was going to say as he answered.

"I thought that, that Locke guy was with you."

"With me? Why would you say that?"

"The way he looks at you...you can't tell it?" I shook my head no and Dearon looked away unsure. "He looks at you like...like he likes you, a lot." I thought back to before when Locke was about to do something...he might've been drunk, but he was indeed sober enough to know what was happening, or he wouldn't have remembered anything. "I figured..." Dearon continued, bringing me out of my memory. "...that you liked him to."

"What...why?"

"You look at him that way to. Are you sure you don't want to stay with them?"

"I know I'll miss them, but I need to take care of you kids." Dearon scooted closer to me and smiled.

"No you don't. I've been taking care of them along with Jyna..." Jyna...she was the only one in the entire group besides me that was old enough be take care of herself; I knew she'd be a great parent, but I didn't know Dearon would be to. "It's not an insult or anything, but we've gotten used to you not being around. We missed you yes, but I mean we've gotten use to you not taking care of us. We've been doing very great Terra, I promise you." I had to think about it...I wanted to stay with my friends, but I didn't want to leave my kids too easily. "You can stay..." Dearon finally said after a minute of tension rose up in me. He got up, made room on the bed for himself, and went to sleep. The thought echoed my mind as I fell asleep...I can stay...?


	7. Don't Forget to Kupo!

The next day out on the deck everyone was gathered to say farewell to me. The kids had formed a group in the center of the deck while everyone else was scattered everywhere else. I started to walk to the kids when Edgar and Sabin came to me and gave me a hug, which I felt like I was being squeezed by a giant bear.

"It's not going to be the same without you Terra." Edgar smacked my shoulder and Sabin laughed.

"You promise to write to us?"

"Of course I will. I'll see you two later..." The two walked off as Cyan and Celes walked up to me. "I promise I'll write! Hello Cyan, hi Celes."

"Hello Terra. We're going to miss you a lot." Celes confessed, pulling me into a hug. When she backed off, I saw tears in her eyes, which made me choke up a bit. Cyan just shook my hand and smiled.

"Thou has been a good friend to thy. Will thou keep contact?" I nodded my head and cried a little bit, when Cyan decided to pull my into a hug like Celes did. When he backed off and the two of them walked away, I freely cried for a bit but wiped my tears away the best I could when Gau, Mog, and Locke came up from behind me.

"Gau loved adventures with Terra! Will Gau see Terra again?" I slightly kneeled to get to Gau's height and I forced him into a hug, which at first scared him, but he relaxed and hugged me back. When I stopped, he jumped back and I nodded.

"Of course you will Gau. And thank you for everything Gau...you to Mog." I patted Mog's head and he looked back up at me happily and with a hint of pride.

"Kupo!" He cried out, stepping to the side to let Locke talk to me. He looked at me with pain, and I almost cried again, but stopped when Locke hugged me tightly. He kept hugging me and spoke gently.

"I'm going to miss you, very much..."

"I'm going to miss you to." I cried out, letting my tears fall to the ground. Locke held me tighter and tighter the more I cried. When he finally released me, I saw Setzer on the deck above waving to me.

"The ship is ready to leave now Terra. You better get going."

"Farewell Terra. I'll see you later." Locke walked off a foot away from me before folding his arms and watching me walk to my kids. They all looked at me; I saw they were not just happy but also sad.

"You sure you don't want to stay? We all know, and we're ready for it." Dearon asked me, trying to convince me again. I was about to answer when Greya came up to me and smiled.

"We know you want to stay...maybe it's better for you."

"What? What about you kids..."

"Sometimes you need to take care of yourself to, you know?" Jasiline lectured me, and then Randiy joined in smiling.

"Come on Terra! You're not taking care of yourself, so we are for you! Stay here with them...we'll write to keep in touch. Please...we want what's best for you Terra." The kids walked ahead of me and off of the ship. I straggled behind them, wondering what to do. As the kids danced off and waited for me to make up my mind, I leaned over the edge and thought...maybe I could stay...

"Terra, making up your mind now would be a good idea." I heard Setzer call from the deck above. The kids looked up at me and smiled; I smiled back and waved to them.

"I'll write, I promise." I started walking away from the edge when I heard Jasiline call out.

"See you later Terra!"

"Bye!" Greya sobbed, accepting that I had to do this. As they walked away from the ship, everyone came closer to me and stared, confused.

"Um, Terra...shouldn't you..." Sabin started but Edgar cut him off.

"Are you...staying with us?"

"Yes, I am." I grinned, and everyone sudden rejoiced, hugging me and crying happily.

"Are you saying I flew to a place for no reason...again?" Setzer groaned, making Sabin huff in slight anger.

"Come on Setzer! Terra is staying with us!" Setzer smiled in joy, but before he left to return to the room, Mog jumped off of the ship and raced after the kids, making them stop and wonder.

"Mog, what you doing?!" Gau called out, standing on the edge of the ship.

"Kupo, po! Kupo!" Mog jumped excitedly and smiled.

"Are you going to take care of my kids for me?" I asked him, figuring out what he was doing. Mog nodded his head and Jasiline hugged him tightly.

"We'll take good care of him as well!" She called out to me as we were taking off again.

"See you later Mom!" Greya waved good-bye, tears of joy falling from her cheeks. I cried happily and smiled, waving to them all.

"See you all later! Don't forget to tell the others, and Mog, take good care of them!"


	8. Gau's Strange Speech

After a few days, I found myself lying on the decks, letting the wind whip through my hair and watching the clouds roll across the sky. I then saw Setzer on the deck above...he waved to me so I waved back.

"Having fun?" He observed, smiling sarcastically at me.

"Yes, actually, I am." I stated. Then I realized he wasn't piloting the airship. "Setzer...who is steering the airship?" Setzer grinned and laughed.

"Cyan wanted to try and steer the ship the rest of the way to Doma Castle, so I let him."

"You what?!" I wide-eyed him, setting up from my spot. All of a sudden the ship shook and Gau, who was standing on the edge of the airship, almost fell off but managed to push himself so he'd fall backwards. Setzer laughed to the sky and glared at the room behind him.

"I told you Cyan...not to hard!" He rushed into the room and almost immediately, the shaking stopped. I got up and walked to Gau who pushed himself off from the ground. He turned to me and smiled, his eyes beaming with happiness.

"Gau fine, don't worry!"

"Alright, I don't have to ask then." Gau returned to standing on the edge of the ship, looking down, watching the water pass by. I stood next to him and watched the clouds roll by overhead.

"Hey, Gau...can I get your opinion on something?" Gau looked at me with sheer joy and smiled again.

"Gau can! What can Gau do for Terra?"

"I was wondering...have you ever felt...strong feelings for someone?" I wasn't sure about asking Gau...he was a wild boy and I didn't think he ever felt something for anyone.

"Sure, sure! Once, Gau lived with group of wild cats!"

"Um, ok. What happened?"

"Gau saw family of people traveling to Mobliz across the Veldt. Gau watched and saw things...a woman, man, and girl!"

"There was woman, man, and a young girl?" At first I thought Gau was going to explain a time when he fell in love with a group of animals, but then he started explaining about the girl.

"Yes! Gau liked girl...once, at night, girl walked around and saw Gau. She smiled so Gau did to, but Gau ran off when girl's parents came for her."

"Did you ever see her again?"

"Nope! Gau wishes Gau did sometimes though...that not opinion by the way, that was question."

"Sorry. I was actually going to ask you something else as well..." Gau turned to me and sat down, holding his right leg and dangling the other of the edge.

"What Gau do for Terra?"

"I needed to ask you something...personal..."

"Gau unsure now." I smiled at him happily and he smiled back assuring.

"It's alright, don't worry. Um...it's about Locke..."

"Does Terra like Locke like Locke likes Terra?" I looked at him puzzled; Locke did have feelings for me that way?

"What...does Locke, like me that way?"

"Oh yeah, Locke likes Terra a lot! Gau can tell! Locke told Gau once that Locke felt coward for not telling Terra Locke's feelings. Locke sad...Locke unhappy...Locke feel better that Terra stayed though!" Gau returned his attention to the rolling waters beneath us. So, Locke did care for me?

"What exactly did Locke say to you...about, me?"

"Locke said Locke was in love with Terra, but Locke felt stupid for not telling. Locke explained that Locke should be able to because Locke can stand against giant, evil Kefka but Locke can't tell Terra the simple words, 'I love you.' That Locke's exact wording!" I laughed a little bit...I knew Locke didn't say it like that because that was Gau speaking for Locke, so it sounded different. "Terra not tell Locke what Gau said? Locke told Gau not to tell Terra...or anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't spill a word of this to him." Gau smiled and swung himself to around. He jumped off of the edge and ran to the center of the deck, setting down and looking up to where Setzer usually talks to us. "What are you doing now, Gau?" I walked over to him, but Gau kept his gaze on the room.

"Gau wait for Setzer and Cyan. We near Doma Castle."

"I see. I'll see you later then, Gau." I walked to the door, but heard Gau jump from his stop and run to my side.

"No, Gau follow Terra." Gau followed me all the way to the lunch room, where Sabin and Locke were talking. "Mr. Thou!" Gau ran to Sabin's side and jumped onto the seat next to him. As I sat next to Gau and Locke, Sabin slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"Why...I told you Gau...Mr. Thou is Cyan, not me!" Locke laughed and pounded Sabin's arm with his fist, which he instantly toke back and shook in pain.

"You have muscles of metal first of all..." The three of us laughed as Locke held his hand with his other one and grinned. "Second...let it go. Gau won't stop and you know it." Gau stared at us confused as Sabin rolled his eyes in defeat. "Third...I think we'll be landing shortly."

"We are, I believe." I claimed. Gau stood on his seat and waved his arms happily.

"We are! Gau know...Gau recognize land." Sabin sat Gau back into his seat.

"That's very interesting you now Gau, but don't stand on seats...we don't own these, Setzer does."

"Setzer understand." Gau emphasized. "Gau hungry!" Gau called out to one of Setzer's men, who immediately rushed to Gau with food. While the man walked away, Gau gobbled it up, making not only me turn away, but Locke and Sabin turned with revolting faces, making me chuckle to myself. As Gau gulped the last piece of his food, the entire airship suddenly rocked sideways, making everyone fall out of their seats and onto the floor. As we stumbled to get back up, the ship rocked back and forth several times before returning to normal. Locke crawled over to me and helped me help; Sabin offered to help Gau up, but Gau jumped up and searched the room franticly.

"Gau, you're not going to find it in here. Setzer probably..." Before Sabin could finish, Gau darted out of the room.


	9. King of Doma Castle

Out on the deck, Celes was tending to Edgar, for he was lying on the deck with his leg cut open; near him was some broken parts of the ship that must've fallen from the top and Edgar was just in the wrong spot. I, Locke, and Sabin ran to his side in a hurry. Sabin held Edgar with one arm and touched his hurt leg, checking it out.

"Are you alright Brother...what happened?" Edgar grunted in pain, grabbing his leg then looking, pointing to the top of the ship. We all looked up and saw that the top of the airship was broken off and scattered across the deck now.

"It broke off...I don't know how. I came out here, just when it fell, and that..." He pointed to a sharp part of the metal frame that held the airship together. "...is what landed on my leg. In a very...bad way."

"Stop moving Edgar..." Celes warned Edgar, and he eyed her before lying back down on the deck. Sabin smiled and patted Edgar's shoulder gently.

"At least nothing's broken..."

"At least!" Edgar glared at him, making Sabin laugh a little. Locke looked around and then looked at us in horror.

"Guys...the airship isn't moving." All of us immediately looked up to the room where Setzer pilots the ship. Nothing happened for awhile until Gau flew out of the room with panic.

"G-Gau? Wha-What's wrong?!" Celes wailed out to him, afraid.

"S-Ship...shaking, boom! Fire; broken parts everywhere! Smoke, bang, shaking more...more boom! Boom, boom! Not fun, not fun..." Gau sputtered out, but Sabin slapped his forehead and yelled back to him.

"Gau, we know that, but we want to know about Setzer! Is he alright?!" Gau looked back to the room than back to us, his eyes no longer beaming, but now full of fright.

"Setzer...not there, not wheel! No steering! Not fine, not fine!" Sabin slapped his forehead again and groaned.

"What does that mean?!" Cyan rushed out to Gau's side out on the deck above, his moustache all messy and his eyes wide open.

"No, Sir Gau is right. Thou Setzer isn't by the wheel; thy Setzer is unconscious. Probably hit his head or something...but thing is, is that no one be steering thy airship." I looked at Locke with troubled eyes.

"Why did this happen? Another meltdown with the ship?"

"No, thy doesn't think so. Thy ship would've crashed then."

"I think we were attacked." Edgar grunted, groaning when Celes wrapped a cloth tightly around his leg.

"Attacked? By what, who? Who would want to attack Gau and friends?" Gau jumped up and down in alarm but Cyan stopped him in case he fell off the side.

"I don't know...but I don't think he's finished!" Locke stood up, pointing to the skies. I followed his gaze and gasped, dreading what was coming our way. Out of the clouds, a huge beast ripped through them with his wings and roared as he dashed in our direction...the Behemoth King...almost as big as the entire airship, his brown skin glazed the sun's rays off and his eyes pierced through my heart. As he hovered above the ship, thinking about his next move, I got up and stood next to Locke as Sabin stood and ran near the edge of the ship.

"The Behemoth King...he grew wings?! That's how upset he is...he grew wings?!" Sabin cried out in anger, standing on top of the edge; at first his struggled and almost fell but he got his footing and stared at the beast circling above us.

"What in the world are you doing Sabin?!" Edgar snapped, moaning as Celes helped him over to the door.

"I'm going to 'Raging Fist' this winged fiend back into the grave!" Sabin vowed, making Edgar roll his eyes to the sky. As Celes sat next to Edgar by the door to keep him safe, the Behemoth King flew down finally to us; I shrieked when I thought he was going to ram into us, but instead he flew his legs forward and landed on the deck in front of us. The whole airship shook with he smacked onto the deck and stepped towards me and Locke. I then heard a thump from behind me; when I looked I saw Gau on the floor behind us and Cyan leaning over the edge, frantic. Gau instantly got up and jumped over to Celes and Edgar, shaking beside them. I looked up to Cyan and cried out.

"Cyan, get the ship going!" I turned around and saw Sabin jump onto the Behemoth King and start pounding on his head with his fists while Locke ran around and climbed up his tail, striking his skin with his knife on his way up.

"What...What is thy suppose to do in this situation?!" Cyan called my attention again.

"Get the ship started...steer us the rest of the way to Doma Castle...we need help!" I turned to help but Cyan called out to me again.

"Alright, thy will try...but can thou come up here and try to wake thy Setzer?" I nodded my head and ran into the ship, making sure I didn't hit Edgar, Celes, or Gau on my way in. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door open, startling Cyan for a second. I closed the door and went over to Setzer; he was unconscious in the middle of room, near the wheel. I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him across the floor over to the wall: the wall had a tall, metal door (no doubt the one Setzer uses to talk to us when we're out on the deck) over on the left; near the door all way to the other side of the wall were all kinds of buttons and levers that Setzer uses to control the ship I guess; and on the wall was a gigantic window that when I looked through, I saw the Behemoth King trying to smack Sabin off, but he kept missing and ending up smacking himself. Locke was now on his back, striking him over and over with his sword, and Gau joined in; Gau was floating around in air using the Behemoth King's own attacks.

"Ug..." I looked at Setzer, who groaned and shifted around. I kneeled beside him and realized he was only haftly conscious. "The Behemoth King...he's here..." He mumbled. I rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"We know that...we're taking care of it right now, don't worry." Setzer moaned, not opening his eyes.

"The ship..."

"Cyan is steering, don't worry."

"Cyan...is steering...?" He uttered, fear in his voice. Cyan huffed, and when I looked his way, he had yet taken the wheel.

"Thy Setzer still thinks I can't...which mean thy probably is right and I can't." I smiled with encouragement and pointed to the wheel.

"Take, the wheel Cyan. You're the only one beside Setzer who has _some_ sort of training. Now, please Cyan, take the wheel." Cyan stared at the wheel, motionless. He was lost in thought, and I was about to smack my forehead when he moved to the wheel.

"Thou think I can?"

"Yes...I believe you can. Take us to Doma Castle, Sir Cyan." I smiled, filling Cyan up with hope as he smiled and threw the ship into start. I placed Setzer near the door which I went out and yelled to the others.

"Cyan is taking us to Doma Castle and Setzer is fine, just, not able to steer!"

"That's pleasant news, thanks Terra!" Sabin replied back sarcastically. As the airship began to move forward again, the Behemoth King nearly fell forward. He roared to the sky before using Blizzara, covering the entire ship in a misty fog of icicles. I ducked back inside where Cyan where struggling to keep the wheel straight.

"I can't even steer when thy beast uses such magic on us!"

"He isn't even supposed to be able to use it anymore!" I responded in fright. When we defeated Kefka, all of the Espers vanished and magic was taken from people who had them, like Celes. I didn't disappear with the Espers because I was half-human; only my magic gone, which I was missing right now. Setzer groaned, trying to point to a near-by lever.

"The lever...lever..." I went over to a random lever and pulled it, and all of sudden an alarm went off that made me hold my ears. I held my ears for several seconds before pulling the lever back down. "The one before that..." Setzer sneered. I glared at him before pulling the other lever down. Nothing happened for awhile until water splashed down the windows, clearing the ice from it. Cyan laughed heartily and continued steering.

"That be a lot better! Now, go kill thy beast out there...he also gets in thy way." I nodded and went out the door again, waving to the others.

"We're back on track! Don't worry!" I could see Locke giving a fierce look as he lodged a knife into the Behemoth King's neck, making him thrash around before roaring again. I thought he was going to do Blizzara again, but instead he shot Fire 3 into the air, letting the ashes fall back, still sparking with heat.

"Darn beast! Die already!" Sabin ordered, jamming his fist into the monsters left eye, making him shriek for a few seconds until he used his left claw to finally flung Sabin off of flew into the wall below me. I looked over the edge and saw Sabin getting right back up. "I don't...think so! You can't get rid of me that easily!" The Behemoth King turned towards Sabin, than stomped over to him, staring at him intensely. I shuttered a bit, frightened, which made the beast look up at me. He snarled and I could tell he was about to use Fire 3 again (because I saw the fire starting inside his mouth), when we suddenly crashed and the Behemoth King flew backwards into a castle, knocking the wall down. I also flew over the edge, but Sabin jumped and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks Sabin. Cyan! What happened?!" I looked up to the room and Cyan slowly appeared, ashamed but innocent.

"Thy beast was blocking thy view! What could thy do?"

"Good enough. Locke was still on him though..." I jumped out of Sabin's arms and ran over to the edge of the ship. I looked closely at the castle but didn't recognize it. I turned back around and saw Cyan smiling with pride.

"Welcome, to Doma Castle my friends!" I turned back to the castle and saw men appear around the Behemoth King. Locke suddenly stood up, shaking and stumbling.

"You alright Locke?!" I called to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine! Just...a little bit of an adrenaline rush, is all." Locke stumbled his way to the ship when I gasped. The Behemoth King's left leg started to twitch, making the men around it jump back. Locke turned to look and groaned. "You're kidding, please." He begged, though to no gain as the beast slowly started to rise up off the ground, his brown skin slowly turning black. As he stood up behind the castle wall, I could barely see his face as it was hidden by the remaining chunk of wall that was left standing. As he flapped his wings, his skin blackened and remained a charred black color. He then opened his eyes and almost instantly afterwards, he thrashed the remaining wall apart and roared to us. Locke stood stunned as I nearly fell to my knees in shock. The men around the Behemoth King toke out weapons and started attacking him, making him more aggravated, as he roared to the sky once more, and then he used Death on a nearby solider, making him instantly fall over dead. I jumped when I saw Cyan standing by my side; he grabbed his weapon and stood on the edge of the ship.

"For Doma Castle...and thy lives!" Cyan jumped down, surprising Locke on the way. He ran in front of the Behemoth King with courage, and most of the men went to his side at once. "I am Cyan...warrior of Doma Castle! Thou beast has no right to be here...thy shall be the end of you!" The Behemoth King shrieked at Cyan, like he knew exactly what he said. Cyan and all the men began attacking the creature while Locke made the rest of the up the ship and stood next to my side.

"What does he think he's doing?!"

"He's protecting his kingdom..." I replied sincerely. I didn't know Cyan as well as some others, but I at least knew this.

"Cyan isn't going to let some 'creature' destroy his kingdom and idly stand by." Sabin came to my other side, watching the fight go on. "He's lost so much already...he doesn't deserve anymore to be taken from him." I looked at Locke who smiled and began watching the fight. Celes suddenly tapped on my shoulder, showing me a Phoenix Dawn.

"This will kill him instantly. Let's use it." The three of us nodded and Celes threw the Phoenix Dawn at the Behemoth King. What is suppose to bring fainted or the dead back, when it hit him, the Behemoth King roared violently into the sky, then slowly fell onto the ground, dead. Cyan looked our way in anger.

"Who threw that Phoenix Dawn?!"

"That doesn't matter, Cyan. It's dead, so be happy." Celes boasted a bit. Cyan huffed and searched the creature for signs of life. Edgar limped to us and stared at the beast in awe.

"It's dead...good. That's good...now I can finally heal."

"Setzer to." I explained. Sabin became wide-eyed and ran into the ship.

"Should probably go get him!" He screamed on his way inside. Cyan came near the airship, looked up, and smiled.

"Should probably stay for awhile. 'Till thy ship is in order and thou Edgar and thou Setzer are healed once more."

"Yes, we will. Great job getting us here, by the way Cyan." I added, which made Cyan blush a bit in embarrassment. After several days of repairing and healing, the airship was good and new and Edgar was at least walking, though it still pained him, and Setzer was up and moving perfectly fine again. We all gathered on the decks to say good-bye to Cyan.

"Should get leaving soon, so say your good-byes!" Setzer called out to us from the room. Cyan came onto the ship and smiled a joyful smile.

"Thy has had a good time being with thou all. Maybe some other time, thy and thou can get together again." Sabin laughed and forced Cyan into a big bear-hug.

"That's a promise Sir Cyan! I'll see you later." He let Cyan go who dusted off his clothes before going to the others. He eventually made his way to me, at which he stuck out his hand again.

"This time is good-bye, huh?" I nodded, silently laughing. I wiped a single tear from my eye as he walked away, leaving the airship. But before he toke a step off, Gau ran to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Gau didn't want this!" Cyan looked at Gau in misunderstanding.

"What does Sir Gau mean...?" Before Cyan could finish, Gau replied jumping up and down.

"Gau come with Cyan, Gau come with Cyan! Gau be good, Gau promise. Cyan let Gau be at Doma Castle with Cyan?" Everyone looked at each other stunned, but Cyan waved his hand to Gau in delight.

"Sir Gau can live in Dome Castle if Sir Gau pleases." Gau jumped happily, racing off the ship ahead of Cyan, who followed behind. We all leaned over the edge and waved to the two.

"Are you sure you want to live here Gau?" I gave Gau one last chance to change his mind, but he shook his head in agreement.

"Gau sure! Gau close to the Veldt anyways!"

"Makes sense! See you two later!" Celes laughed.

"Bye Gau's friends! Bye Mr. Thou!" Gau waved to Sabin in glee, but Sabin slouched over the edge, groaning.

"Mr. Thou is that one, right _next_ to you!" Sabin pointed to Cyan, who laughed, waving.


	10. Acceptance

A week had past sense Cyan and Gau have left, and I was feeling very lonely...our group was getting smaller and smaller and soon, I'd be alone. I actually didn't know where I was living yet! There was only Edgar, Sabin, Celes, Locke, and Setzer left, and Setzer was just transporting us, so he didn't even count. I walked down the hallway aimlessly, trying to figure things out, when I nearly bumped into Locke.

"Goodness, Terra! We got to stop meeting this way." Locke laughed out and I laughed with him. "What's wrong, you seem, depressed?"

"I just...realized I don't know where I'm living yet." Locke frowned, looking at the floor. He then looked back up at me, smiling.

"You can come live with me." I cocked my head in confusment before answering.

"What...really? You, actually have a place to live?" Locke's eyes fell to the floor for a second before they were repositioned on me.

"Actually...I do now. You remember that man you first saw when the Slave Crown was taken off of you?" I nodded my head, remembering the kind man. "Well, it turns out he recently died."

"What...?" I put my hand onto his shoulder to comfort him, but also to see if I heard him right.

"Yes...he did. And it also turns out that he wrote something out to me about owning the house. I'll read it aloud if you want." I nodded my head and he toke out two pieces of paper, only reading one of them. "Dear Locke, I'm sorry to say that for the past week I've slowly been dying. I know we've had problems in the past, but I like to make it up to you. I want you to have my house. I've gotten everything cleaned up for you and ready for you to move in...I also have kept my stuff in the house; you do what you please with the stuff, you can keep them, sell them, or even burn them, I don't really mind. And if you don't want the house, please give it to Terra. I like to thank her for all she's done...she's been brave throughout what she shouldn't have been put through. And if she doesn't want it either, then tell them to burn it down. I don't want anyone else living in my house, but I don't mind you and Terra in it. I'm sorry that we haven't gotten to speak in awhile...but I promise, when we see each other again, I won't make that mistake again. I'll see you another day Locke...Sincerely, Harild."

"Harild? So, that's his name...he offered his house to me to?" Locke smiled, putting one of the papers away.

"Yes...you see? There are people who care." I smiled, laughing a little bit. "This is the paper that says that house belongs to me." Locke explained, flashing the other piece of paper in front of me before putting it away. "You want to live with me in Narshe? I promise you it'll be great." Smiling, Locke seemed to be pleading me. I looked down at the ground, thinking about it. I didn't have anywhere else to go...so I nodded and agreed. Locke smiled, hugging me lightly. "I do promise you...it'll be fine."

"Ok...if you say so." I gave him a friendly shove, and he laughed as he began his way, but then Celes came around the corner, extremely happy.

"Celes, you seem overly happy. For yourself at least." Locke admitted, walking back to my side.

"I know...but that's because I've finally made up my mind."Celes smiled cheerfully.

"You mean, about Edgar's offer?" Celes nodded and Locke laughed.

"Well, what is it then?"

"I...I'm going to say yes." Both me and Locke gasped, but not in horror or confusment, but joy.

"That's wonderful, Celes." I hugged Celes with one arm as Locke hugged her with one as well.

"You should tell Edgar that, you know." Locke assumed, but Celes laughed, pushing herself from us so our arms would drop off of her.

"I already told him."

"I thought you were going to tell us first." Locke restated what she said before, a little offended. Celes laughed before answering.

"I know, but on my way to find you two, I ran into Edgar. He needed to know because we're getting close to Figaro Castle. So...I told him." I sighed, slightly rolling my eyes. We were already close to Figaro Castle...then we'd be close to Narshe.

"Well then...when's the wedding? Have you two figured that out yet?" Locke wondered.

"Well...Edgar said that usually they'd get married straight away. But he said he didn't want to do that...he wanted to get to know me a lot more and for me to get to know him better...in case I change my mind and end up not liking it there."

"That's sweet of him." I stated, making Celes smile.

"I know. I'm glad I said yes actually...I didn't know what to do before he asked. That reminds me...Terra, where are you living?" I turned to Locke and smiled.

"Locke has a house in Narshe now, and he invited me to live there with him." Locke blushed, embarrassed, as Celes patted his shoulder.

"How sweet of _you_, Locke. Now...I better get going, I just wanted to tell you that. See you later Terra and Locke." Celes waved to us as she walked away. Locke turned to me and was about to say something, when he turned and walked away. I looked after him in worry until he turned a corner, and I decided to try and Sabin. After searching for about five minutes, I finally found Sabin in the training room. As I walked in, Sabin looked my way and smiled.

"I've been looking for you for awhile...I should've checked here first." Sabin laughed as I walked up to him.

"If you need to find me, check here. Why do you need me?" My eyes searched the room as I spoke to him, making him wonder.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you know about Celes and Edgar." Sabin laughed, stopping his training and turning towards me.

"Oh, yes, I did. I guess I was right about Celes telling you." I eyed him and he laughed again. "Is that why you came looking for me though?"

"No. I was also wondering, what do you think about it?"

"Oh...I don't mind it." Sabin returned to his training, practicing his punching, as I turned to look. "I think Celes is a wonderful young woman. I'm happy for my brother...I just hope he doesn't muck it up." He laughed and I chuckled along with him.

"You think Celes is going to be happy there?"

"I hope so. This is a great thing for both Edgar and Celes. If she likes it in Figaro Castle, then she'll be happy...and Edgar we'll be happy." He paused his training for a minute and looked at me with a smile. "And when Edgar's happy, I'm happy enough."


	11. Letters and Untold Secrets

As we landed next to Figaro Castle, the men around the castle stood at attention and welcomed Edgar and Sabin back home.

"Thank you, my people! Next time, wait 'till we're actually _on_ the ground." Edgar called out, standing back up. He was sitting down so he didn't fall over when we landed, for he was still injured a bit. I and Locke went over to Edgar, Sabin, and Celes before they stepped off the airship.

"We'll write...won't you?" Sabin punched Locke's arm, which made Locke almost fall over.

"Sure...maybe." Locke rubbed his arm and Sabin chuckled as he gave me a hug. When he stopped, Edgar just shook our hands.

"Do visit. It'll get lonely without you guys hanging around." Locke and I smiled reassuringly while Celes came to us.

"I'll write to you, I promise."

"I promise to." I pulled Celes into a hug, slowly crying. Afterwards, Celes gave Locke a slight hug, eyeing my while she did. When she backed off, she broke into a few tears, so Edgar went to her and guided her off of the ship. They waited by the castle gates and waved to us, but when the engines started up, Sabin ran up and yelled franticly.

"Wait, don't take off! I forgot my metal knuckles!"

"I'll get them!" Locke shouted, rushing back inside. Setzer came out from the room with frustration written on his face.

"You're kidding me, right?!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, my goodness! I am not going to miss you, my dear boy!"

"Hey!" Sabin cried out, offended. Locke then ran back out and tossed Sabin his metal knuckles. Sabin saluted Locke for a thanks as we took off into the air. Now...we were headed for Narshe. The days slowly passed, but after a couple of days we landed in Narshe. We said our farewells to Setzer before entering Narshe. I looked behind, watching Setzer's airship take off. It was the last time in a long time that I'll see that airship...and Setzer. Narshe fully accepted me now and also accepted Locke and me to live in Harild's old house. As we starting unpacking, I unintentionally pulled out a picture-frame; Relm had painted a painting of all of us and given us each one when we started our journey back home. I sat down on the ground and started sobbing. I jumped a bit when Locke touched my shoulder, sitting down beside me.

"You miss them." Locke stated, not asking me. I nodded my head, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yes...I do. A lot..." I almost began crying again, but Locke turned my face toward him and he instead wiped my tears away.

"It'll be alright Terra. Trust me." Locke smiled, standing up to resume unpacking I turned with a smile and continued unpacking. It toke several days to fully unpack, but once we did, we started getting used to Narshe. After a week had past, letters from Strago, Jasiline, and Relm came in the mail. I gathered them up and spoke them aloud to Locke.

"Dear Locke; How are you doing in Narshe? Tzen is quite a different place than Tharnasa. Relm keeps fidgeting in her sleep; I'm afraid that she's having nightmares...they should go away soon though, we're in a new place and it's taking awhile to get used to. Shadow is keeping to himself a lot but he's getting more open than he was before...I _guess_ that's good. And Interceptor keeps chasing after birds, travelers, and the mail delivery man. It's really annoying! The good side of having him is that he chases away rats and bears. Anyways...the point is, I believe we're getting together. By the way...do you have any idea where Terra is? I've want to write to her but I'm not sure where she lives anymore! Anyways...we're doing fine, and we hope you are to. From, Strago and friends"

"I should probably write back that you're living with me." Locke was about to get up when I gestured him back down.

"We have two more letters, Locke." He smiled and signaled me to read them.

"Dear Dad; Yes, we're calling you Dad, Dad! And yes, we found out that Mom is living there with you...Mog figured that out really. That's not why we are calling you dad by the way, we just are calling you that because. Anyways...not to worry Mom, everyone is doing fine! Jyna and Dearon are fabulous parents...by the way; those two are really _getting at it_, if you know what I mean. You probably do...anyways...Mog is doing awesome! He offers to do some of our chores, put some of us to sleep, watch us, and he happily does it. He's so sweet, I love him! Mog wanted to write to you two by the way, so the P.S. at the bottom is his, so...yeah. We're doing fine, hope you are too! See you later! Love, Jasiline and the kids.

P.S. Dear Kupo; Strange that I can write but not talk, isn't it? That's not the point...I wanted to say that I'm glad I stayed with kids...your children are so sweet Terra. They do their chores so joyfully, I have to join them! I especially love Jasiline...she's a sweetheart and you know you know it. I would also love to congratulate you Terra and Locke for your new home...hope you love your new home as much as I love mine, Kupo! From, Mog the Moogle."

"Adorable..." Locke stated before I continued onto Relm's letter.

"Dear Locke and Terra; Hello, its' me Relm! I know that Strago is writing a letter to you, but I also wanted to write one...though he has yet to know. And yes, of course I know Terra is living with you Locke! And yes, I didn't tell the old man...he can figure it out on his own! Anyways, Interceptor is great and very fun to play with; Strago is not getting any younger and bores me; and Dad is kind of staying by himself in the corner a lot...I think he just needs a hug or something...but he won't let me, he just smiles. I've also been having nightmares...sometimes it's about Tzen being caught in a fiery flame and others Interceptor gets big and eats us up! I don't get it, but Strago says they'll disappear at some point...it's probably just stress from being in a new place. Anyways...I'll write to you later, see ya! Love, Relm and friends"

"Oh, Relm...that silly girl isn't going to change." Locke claimed, standing up, grabbing some paper and a quill. He walked over to the table and began writing, but then turned to me. "Anything you want to write...say?" I shook my head no.

"I'll write to them if I do, don't worry. Remember to tell Strago I'm here." I reminded him as I walked over to an old door we kept some of our stuff in that we didn't usually use.

"I know, I'll tell him." Locke answered, beginning to write. I opened the door and rustled through some of my things when something fell on top of my head, bouncing off and landing in my hands. It was an old book; it' leather top was slightly wilting off and its pages were crumbling, though when I flipped through it, the words were still clearly visible. I toke the book, closing the door on the way out, and sat on the couch near where Locke was writing. He toke a quick peek towards me to see what I was doing, and when he looked again, he paused on what he was doing and looked at me strangely. "What's that Terra?"

"I...I don't know. It fell on head while I was looking for something in the closet...the cover doesn't say anything."

"Read it then...Harild said everything in his house he was ok with us having. So, fell free to read it." Locke smiled, returning to the letters. I flipped open to the first page, but was still confused.

"Harild Arvis Cole...page 1." I looked towards Locke and remembered that Locke's last name was Cole...could Harild have been Locke's father? I flipped to the second page in curiosity.

"Today is the beginning of me being with the Returners...not sure how that's going to work out, but if it's to free this world from the Empire, I'm happy to give my life up for it. They gave me the position to stay in Mobliz while they work things out with someone called Nerro Figaro...not sure who that is, but they said I'll get to meet him one day. Apparently he's important...anyways; Mobliz is quite, a little too quite. The kids don't come out to play usually, their parents are too afraid of the Empire...I've heard their whispers to each others in the inn and around the edge of town. Soldiers do sometimes come by to check up on the town, making sure there isn't any 'Returner' here. I keep my identity hidden by being on the innkeepers good side; I'm actually now he's assistant, cleaning the rooms and tending to the visitors. It's not all bad really...I mean, I could be in jail right now about to get my head cut off. Ha, ha, ha!"

I closed the book, laughing to myself. This was Harild's diary that he made...and he left it for us. What was he keeping that's known in this?


	12. Nightmares

Several weeks have passed and Locke and I have gotten closer. Narshe became a great home for us, just like Locke promised, and our friends' letters kept coming, keeping us close to them. I kept reading Harild's book, trying to figure out anything important; Locke hasn't asked what it's about yet, I wonder why. After the several weeks, my place in the book had gotten far.

"Harild Arvis Cole...page 57. I met a woman who's with the Returners. She's such a beautiful young woman; nice, sweet, brave. I think I'm in love...but I don't know how to talk to her. I first saw her when I finally got to meet Nerro Figaro; it turns out he is important! He is the king of Figaro Castle...or, at least for the time being. Nerro was extremely sick so this was apparently his last visit to the Returners. Luckily, the king had two heirs...twins in fact; Sabin Rene and Edgar Reni Figaro. The girl who came with his group was called Ethell...such a beautiful name for a fine woman. I didn't think I'd have a chance to talk to her until our leader Banon, positioned her in Mobliz with me...what the world!? I'm actually getting a chance to speak with her.

Harild Arvis Cole...page 58. Ethell is such a wonderful girl...her voice is like chimes in the wind. Anyways...it turns out she's much braver than I as she proclaimed her feelings for me. She said she fell in love with me at first sight...so I had to explain my feelings to her. We soon got together and the Returners even congratulated us...King Nerro even sent a letter congratulating us! I was shocked...despite the world being in critical condition, there was such sweet people everywhere."

As the days rolled on, the letters piled up as well. Letters from Cyan, Celes, and Shadow even appeared, one day.

"Dear Locke and Terra; How art thou? Is thou doing better in thou's new home? Sir Gau has been a dear friend to thy. He is helping a great time repairing Doma Castle. Sir Gau sometimes talks in his sleeps though...wakes thy up. Also he keeps wanting to write to all of the group, but thou Gau can't even pick up a quill, but thou convinced me to write for him, so this be his saying, not thy's; Hi Gau's friends! How are Gau's friends? Gau love being with Cyan in Doma Castle, miss Mr. Thou though. Love the yellow birds though! Tried to ride one...but yellow bird kicked me. Gau have to go now, talk to Gau's friends later! I have to go as well actually, so I'll write to thou as soon as it's possible. Sincerely, Cyan, Gau, and those of Doma Castle."

"Dear Terra and Locke; How are you two doing so far in Narshe? Sorry it toke me awhile to write to you...just getting use to Figaro Castle. Also was busy trying to get Edgar out of making me sleep in his bed while he sleeps somewhere else. Toke awhile, that guy is stubborn. Sabin seems very happy about being in Figaro Castle again...I'm happy for him. Anyways, so far nothing exciting is happing so this might be a pretty short letter. Hopefully we'll get together soon to talk again! Love, Celes, King Edgar, Sabin, and the people of Figaro Castle."

"Dear Terra and Locke; Yes, I'm writing a letter. Shocking, isn't it? I know of the letters that Strago and Relm have been sending about me...but I tell you, don't worry. I'm getting used to things. I'm just getting over my past is all...being with Relm again brings back memories I don't necessarily want to have. But having her back makes me feel wonderful...makes me feel like some old painful regret is finally put to rest. Hope you two are getting used to your new family as I am. By the way, I apologize if the paper is crumbled or chewed...Interceptor keeps taking my letters from me. Honestly, hope to see you soon, been feeling lonesome; guess I should stop staring at that painting of all of us Relm made. From Shadow; and yes, Interceptor does says hello as well, if you're wondering."

I looked at the bottom of the paper and saw a big paw print. I laughed...Interceptor had signed the paper as well. After a full month, I came to a surprising chapter in Harild's book.

"Harild Arvis Cole...page 371. I shouldn't have it...I've made a mistake. Me being with Ethell put the Returners at risk. I started to pay more attention to Ethell and my family life rather than the returners and my job. Because of this, Ethell had a child; I am a happy father yes, but what happened next is why I'm in regret for the rest of my life. Soldiers from the Empire came, knowing that there were Returners in Mobliz. Ethell told me to take our child and run...I tried to take her with me, but she refused. She said she had to distract them while I escaped with our son. I reluctantly fled just in time, as they entered our house and killed her. I escaped to the Returner's home base; at night I went in and asked Banon to care for my child...I couldn't do it, not after that. Banon asked for the lad's name...Locke is what I said, and I fled to Narshe. Here is where I've been staying for the rest of my life. I'm so, so sorry Locke. I should've been there for you...or at least had them explain what happened. I hope someday you'll read this for yourself and realize you're not just a Returner...you're a Returner for freedom; for your mother Ethell, you got to live on and help defeat the Empire, because I no longer can. I'm not sure what you'll grow up to be, but I do hope you know in your heart whatever you're going to do is good. Be strong Locke...may we met again. Harild Arvis Cole...last page."

I slowly closed the book, tears coming down my cheeks. Locke looked up from his food, worried.

"Terra, what's wrong?" I glanced at him before giving the book to him.

"You have to read it for yourself." Locke stared at me, puzzled, before opening it to the first page.

"Cole...?" He looked at me in confusment and I laughed.

"The whole thing, Locke." I stood and walked over to our bed, plopping onto it. I stared at the ceiling remembering the old man...I missed him, though I didn't know him that well. As the days passed quickly, I saw Locke slowly become anxious as he got closer and closer to the end. I feared the end when he got to it; he was finishing quicker than I did, for we were still unpacking when I was reading, so I read it slower. As he closed the book on the end of the second week of reading it, he looked at me in tears.

"Harild...he was...my father." I scooted over to him and hugged him as he cried on my shoulder. I toke the book, placed it to the side and started rubbing Locke's back when there was suddenly a knock at the door. I slowly left Locke and opened it to suddenly be tackled to the ground by Relm.

"Relm...what are you doing here?" I asked her happily. As I sat up, Strago, Shadow, and Interceptor shuffled inside, smiling. "What are you all doing here?" I smiled, holding Relm as I got up. Locke calmed down and went to my side, smiling to greet them. I then noticed that Shadow wasn't wearing his armor; he was wearing some sort of brown cloak and dark blue boots. I smiled searching Shadow...I thought it fit him nicely.

"We came to visit, of course!" Relm finally responded, swinging her arms around my neck. Strago closed the door as Shadow walked a bit a distance away towards the couch, Interceptor following him, then he stopped and turned to us again.

"We can come in, right?" He asked us, raising his eyebrows like he would be surprised at any other answer than yes, which both me and Locke said. Shadow sat on the left side of the couch, putting his arm on the top of it, while Interceptor lied in front of him and Strago sat on the right side. I walked near the couch, still holding Relm, as Locke got some tea from the cabinet. Relm jumped from my arms and onto one of chairs, taking one of the teacups and drinking it. Locke held the teapot up, but Shadow shook his head no has Strago said yes. I sat near Relm as Locke poured Strago a cup of tea.

"So, you three here for a reason or just to visit?" Locke asked, handing the cup to Strago, who shook his hand because it was hot.

"No, we actually came here for a reason." Shadow explained leaning over the couch to pet Inceptor who whined peacefully, lying his head on the floor.

"And that would be...?" I questioned them, worried. Relm raised her hand and spoke quickly but gently.

"I keep having nightmares." I groaned in sympathy for her. The poor girl shouldn't be subjected to such things. Shadow saw the book by him, so he grabbed it and looked at the cover and back, replying to us.

"Yes, and we need to ask a favor of you." Shadow put the book down after looking at it and Strago gawked at him.

"Curious about other people's things aren't you?" Shadow just stared at him with a smile as Relm chuckled.

"Where'd you think I got it from? My mother?" Shadow laughed, Relm, Locke, and I joining shortly, while Strago rolled his eyes and sighed with a smile.

"Anyways...that favor we wanted to ask."

"What do you need? We can do it." I claimed, not even knowing what it was.

"We were just wondering if we can spend the night here." Shadow explained. Locke and I looked at each, then at our guests again.

"Sure, but why? Something wrong in Tzen?" Locke replied, confused just as much as I was. Relm shook her head yes.

"Yes, my nightmares."

"We were wondering if Tzen somehow is affecting her dreams." Strago admitted with regret in his voice. Relm slurped up her tea while Strago slowly drank his, occasionally blowing on it to cool it down. Locke sat down on the other side of Relm, pouring himself a cup.

"Why here though? Figaro probably has more rooms than our house...we're going to have to arranged some beds, probably on the floor unfortunately." He confessed, drinking his tea, nearly spilling it when he started choking. Relm pounded on his back and he coughed out some, breathing normally. "Thank you Relm, you saved my life." Locke smiled at Relm and as she smiled back proudly. Locke gave me a thumb up showing me that he was ok, at which I smiled.

"So, we can spend the night here?" Relm asked, hopping in her seat with a smile. I looked at Locke who nodded, so I nodded back.

"Of course...we'll figure out the sleeping arrangements right now, right Locke?"

"Of course, let's get to it." Locke got up and got the bed ready for two of them while I went over to the couch, but Shadow shook his head no.

"I'll sleep on the floor...you two make your place here on the couch."

"What...no, Shadow, you're our guest...you should..." Shadow cut me off by raising his hand, at the same time Interceptor raised his head to look at us.

"Really, I do want to sleep on the floor. You two are being kind, so you should get the comfort." Shadow leaned over to pet Interceptor while I looked at Strago for an answer, but all he did was shrug.

"I don't know. He hasn't taken the bed at home yet either...he sleeps on the floor there to." Shadow chuckled a bit, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm used to it, I like it. It beats sleeping on the bare ground out in the cold." Relm sniggered a bit, jumping off the chair and jumping onto Shadow's lap.

"Now what...it's awhile 'till bedtime?" Relm asked, looking up at Shadow. Shadow's eyes wondered but then he looked back at her.

"I don't know...we're probably going to talk."

"Boring!" Relm jumped off of Shadow's lap, surprising him for a second, and sitting down beside Interceptor, petting him on the neck and sometimes hugging him.

"Relm..." Strago started but Shadow interrupted, smiling.

"Let her go. She's still a child." Shadow explained, but Relm glared up at him. "You are...you can't deny that." Relm rolled her eyes mockingly and returned her attention to Interceptor. Locke grabbed one of the chairs, moved it near the couch, and sat in it while I sat in the middle between Strago and Shadow, moving the book to the right side of me.

"What do you think is causing Relm's nightmares, anyways?" Locke questioned Strago who put his tea on a near-by end-table.

"Not sure...I don't believe it has anything to do with being in a new place anymore. She's been having them for too long."

"She's not lying, it's not stress...it can't be magic, can it?" I mentioned, looking at Shadow who shrugged.

"I don't know. But according to what you've said before Terra, the Behemoth King was back and he still had his magic. I guess it's possible."

"Wait, how do you..." Locke sputtered, scratching his head, but then he looked at me and smiled generously. "You wrote to them, didn't you?" I smiled guiltily. I forgot to tell Locke of when I wrote to Strago, Shadow, Relm, Mog, and the kids of what happened to us and the Behemoth King. Locke laughed as Shadow chuckled.

"Anyways...I suppose it's possible that there's some evil magic source in Tzen that only strikes children. I don't know why though, or how we'll take care of it if it's true." Shadow leaned over the couch to get Relm's attention. When Relm looked up at him, she saw him smiling so she smiled.

"So...what is this book?" Strago asked, pointing to the book beside me. Shadow leaned back on the couch and chuckled again.

"Who's the curious one now?" He joked, though Relm bursted out laughing, nearly falling over but Interceptor caught her and brought her back up.

"I was just wondering..."

"I was just _looking_ at it, I didn't actually care." Shadow whispered, making Strago sneer at him unhappy.

"I get it Shadow. Let it go. Anyways, forget about the book. Back to the subject..." Strago announced, but as the others went into another conversation, a vision clouded my own thoughts and sight.

_I was in a big, metal-constructed room where Kefka was as well as some soldiers and some children; they were all sleeping, Kefka was surrounded in darkness, and I had the Slave Crown on. Soon Kefka opened up his eyes and went near the people._

"_Ok...I shall now try my new spell! What do you think is going to happen, my magic user?" Kefka asked me, turning to me, beckoning me with his hand to come to his side. I walked up beside him and nodded._

"_I believe in whatever you believe..." I spoke in a monotone voice. Kefka rolled his eyes and looked at the people again._

"_I forgot you think that again. Whatever! I shall try it anyways...hopefully, it works." Kefka unleashed a dark ball of dark energy at the sleeping soldiers and children, which instantly vanished. Kefka huffed, turning towards to the door. But then the people started waking up, making Kefka turn back around._

"_Arg...I thought I just went to sleep, why'd I wake so suddenly?" One of the soldiers wondered to himself, standing up from his bed. All of a sudden the children started crying and every soldier went to one in panic. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

"_I had a nightmare..."_

"_Me too!" The rest of the children replied, crying on their parents shoulder. Kefka snorted, laughing slightly._

"_So...it gives them nightmares...and it only affects children! Great...must work on my spell. Come, my magic user!" He called to me on his way out, and I followed without hesitation._

"Terra?" Locke shook me out of my vision. I opened my eyes and saw Locke kneeling in front of me, Relm was in Shadow's lap once more, and both Shadow and Strago were leaning over to see my face. Even Interceptor was looking up at me with worrying eyes. "You alright Terra, you blanked out for a few minutes?"

"Minutes? It only feels like a few seconds...anyways, that doesn't matter! I had a vision..." I claimed. Locke's eyes turned from worry to puzzlement as I explained my dream to them all. He looked down at the ground, then back up with a smile.

"I think you're getting your memories back." I gasped, smiling. I didn't even think of that. But then Locke looked down again, frowning, making me fill up with pity. "But...if that's true...then Kefka could be back."

"Tzen is near where we defeated Kefka." Shadow stated, looking at Relm with grief in his eyes. "If he is still alive...or coming back...then I believe it's possible for this to be happening to Relm."

"He better not be..." Locke warned, grabbing my hands with his. I groaned at the memory of Kefka, but then Locke rubbed my hands and smiled. "Don't worry Terra. If he's back, I promise you...we'll defeat him and we'll all make it back."

"Maybe we should get some sleep...it's getting dark." Shadow suggested. We all agreed, dropping the conversation for now. As Strago went to the bed and Relm leaped onto it, Shadow laid about three feet from it with Interceptor lying beside him. Locke turned the lights off as I continued to sit on the couch, and when Locke sat on the couch next to me, I laid my head on his shoulder so he laid his head on mine.


	13. Locke's Vow

"_Terra..." A mysterious voice called my name with a haunting tone. I opened my eyes, but saw nothing...nothing but the darkness that surrounded me. But the voice continued to talk to me as an apparition appeared before me...Kefka._

"_I know you...you're perfectly fine...just like everyone else, and the child. The child..." He looked down, smiling wickedly, sending a chill throughout my spiritual body. He looked back up at me suddenly and laughed...his laughter echoing on and on. "The child is a perfect subject to get you all here. Taunt her in her dreams for eternity until you and your friends finally make your way here. If you make your make to my tower once more, the girl's horrendous dreams will cease...and I'll let her live, I promise." He snickered as he stepped closer to me. "But...if you don't...the girl's nightmares will turn her into a paranoidal, husk of a shell...until she can no longer take it and she takes her own precious life." My fears were founded...Kefka was using Relm to get us to him. He then vanished in a puff of smoke, laughing manically as I awoke from my dream._

I opened my eyes to find Locke hanging over beside me and Shadow and Strago standing in front. I looked around and gave a sigh of relief for I was awake, but when I looked towards the bed and saw Relm still asleep, I jumped out of my spot, startling the others, and I rushed to Relm's side. I started shaking her trying to wake her up when Shadow came to my side and grabbed my arms.

"What are you doing, Terra?!" He looked at me, frustrated, but I only looked back with panic, making him worry. I tore my arms from his grasp and tried waking Relm again.

"She has to be woken up, now! Before it's too late and she..." Before I could finish my sentence, Relm groaned and opened her eyes. I smiled but then frowned when Relm cried out for Shadow. Shadow sat down beside her and she fall into his arms.

"Daddy, they aren't gone! They aren't...!" She cried out, sobbing into Shadow's chest. Shadow held her tightly, almost crying himself.

"They're worst..." I claimed, but Relm shook her head yes proving me right. I looked away ashamed...I was too late. Locke came to my side and touched my shoulder.

"How do you know this, Terra?" I sat down beside Shadow and Locke kneeled in front of the bed while Strago sat on the couch closest to us. I explained my dream, and as I did, Relm gasped several times, crying harder into her father's chest.

"So...he is back? And he's using Relm to get us to him?" Locke thought to himself. He then got up and walked over to the wall, staring at it for several seconds before hitting it with his right fist.

"Locke!" I shouted at him, astonished at what he just did. Locke turned towards us again, tears falling down his face.

"How dare Kefka use a child like this!" Locke kicked his foot against the ground before returning to kneeling in front of the bed. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be, you only care about me. Thank you..." Relm stopped hugging Shadow and leaned over to hug Locke quickly before she returned to leaning against Shadow's chest.

"Now what?" Strago asked, a bit of doubt and hopelessness in his voice. I got up, slipped past Locke, and walked over to the desk, grabbing a couple of papers and a quill.

"I'm writing to the others...we need their help to defeat Kefka once more, and forever." I turned to look at the others and saw them all smiling. Locke got up and joined me at the desk.

"I'll write to some to hurry it up."

"I can go and find the mail delivery man." Strago suggested, standing up from the couch, hope returning to his voice. I smiled, so he rushed out the door as quickly as he could with a happy smile on his face.

"Can you stay here with me?" Relm asked Shadow, who smiled and nodded, slightly rocking Relm in his lap as Interceptor jumped up onto the bed beside them and whined. With Locke's help, we got the letters done twice as fast, and just in time as Strago came back with the mail delivery man. As he left with the letters, we hoped for them all to get to them and quickly.

"So...how long do you think it's going to take for all the mail to reach them?" Shadow wondered, concerned for his daughter.

"I don't know..." Locke affirmed, but then he smiled, raising his fist into the air. "But we can get Setzer here, and as the letters make their way to everyone, so will we!"


	14. To Kefka's Tower Once and For All

As we hurried onto the Falcon, Setzer's airship roared its engines and shook slightly as it toke off, soaring in the direction of Figaro Castle. The world had become almost completely normal, and as the Falcon hovered over Figaro Castle, some of the men below waved, recognizing us. Locke leaned over the edge and called out to the consular, who was on one of the towers.

"Hey, Consular! Can we see King Edgar, Sabin, and Celes please?!"

"I would love to, but the three are taking their morning ride on their chocobos right now!" I joined Locke and leaned over edge, smiling and waving to the consular.

"That's alright, Sir! Can you tell us which way they went though?!"

"They went in that direction, not that long ago actually, so you should catch up to them quickly!" I turned and signaled Setzer to go left, towards the mountains. As we left the castle, I looked down across the desert and could see three small figures dashing across its surface, only about a mile or so from the castle.

"Setzer, I think I see them! Land, please!" The airship struggled at first, cranking as it first slowed to a crawl, nearly floating down to the desert sand. When we landed, the sand kicked up and whirled around us like a sandstorm, so I covered up my face to keep my eyes from getting harmed. As the sand started to settle, I could see three figures on chocobos leisurely approach the ship; Edgar, Sabin, and Celes smiled as they noticed me and Locke hanging over the edge. But once the sand settle, the three laughed as Shadow, Strago, and Relm came to the side and waved to the others.

"Our friends, what are you doing here? What brings you to Figaro Castle...well, more like the desert of Figaro Castle?" Edgar chuckled as his chocobo hopped a coupled more feet to the airship before turning towards the others.

"We need your guys' help." Shadow alleged, anxiety coming from his voice, making the three wary.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Sabin started and was about to continue but I cut him off.

"Kefka is back..." Once those words left my mouth, Edgar nearly fell of his chocobo while Celes gasped in horror; Sabin just remained unmoved, startled about what I said.

"Back...Kefka is back?!" Celes called out, dread in the tone of her voice. I looked down, realization finally coming.

"Either that or...he was never taken care of in the first place." All of us looked at each other precariously. Edgar, Sabin, and Celes hopped of their chocobos, told them the way back home, and rushed back onto the ship.

"Setzer, my old friend, let's go and get Cyan and Gau!" Sabin cried out, making his way below decks, but before he did, Setzer responded to him in an old and cranky voice.

"First of all, I will. Second, we're not friends, Sabin my dear boy." Setzer smirked at him and as he made his way to the door, he replied once more. "We're acquaintances."

"After all these years?!" Sabin huffed as the rest of us slipped past him and into the ship. We all went one floor below decks and into the large, lunchroom; we usually held meetings there, and we were doing it again. We all toke our seats around two tables; me, Locke, Shadow and Strago sat on one side of a table while Edgar and Celes sat on another side of another table, and Relm and Interceptor laid on the floor between.

"So, how do you know that Kefka is back anyways?" Edgar asked me, watching Relm stroke Interceptor's neck. I sighed and that made him eye me.

"He came to me in my dream...and, told me something...disturbing." I looked at Relm from the corner of my eye, trying not to draw attention to her, but both Edgar and Celes saw this and looked at her with fret. Relm looked up at us but almost fell over when the ship rocked a couple of times. Sabin then strolled in and took a seat next to Edgar.

"What are we talking about?" He smiled, but almost immediately grimaced when he saw Relm hugging Interceptor, nearly bursting out into tears. "No, seriously...what are we talking about?"

"Kefka...he did something, to Relm." Celes claimed. Relm looked up at Celes and nodded, confirming her estimate.

"What did he do? And, how?" Sabin questioned, taking in a deep breath and letting it out again, preparing for the answer. Shadow looked away in shame before he responded.

"Relm has been having nightmares because of him...I don't know how, but it must be because he still has..." Shadow hesitated at the last second, so I finished it for him.

"Magic." I rolled my eyes to the floor...of course, if anyone in this world could somehow still have magic, of course it'd be Kefka. Suddenly the ship rocked again; Relm looked around in distress but shadow touched her shoulder and smiled. Relm relaxed and continued to pet Interceptor.

"Turbulence...it's probably just wind turbulence, Relm. No need to worry." Shadow tried to keep his smile, but it forced itself to leave and he sighed in silence, desperate to let his daughter have at least a decent night of sleep. "I hope we'll get there soon..." Shadow whispered to himself, but to no attempt as we all heard him and Locke patted his shoulder before answering.

"Don't worry, Shadow. We should get there sooner than last time, for the lands are closer together. We'll be there soon." Right when Locke finished saying those words, we heard a loud thump as we all nearly flew into the air about a foot off the ground.

"What was that about!? Not, another meltdown!" Sabin cried out in frustration, jumping to his feet. Edgar grabbed his arm and pulled himself to his feet, chuckling.

"Sabin, I think we just landed."

"You got to be kidding." Locke replied, helping me and Strago back up. "We just left I think, ten minutes ago. Maybe even less!"

"Guys, we're here." Setzer declared, leaning in the doorway, confused. Sabin puffed up with anger, walking up to Setzer.

"You're joking right?"

"No, we're right next to Doma Castle..."

"What!?" Sabin pushed Setzer out of the way and rushed onto the decks, us all following close behind. Once on deck, we staggered near the edge and gasped; the Falcon had indeed landed right next to Doma Castle. We all turned and stared at Setzer, who somehow made his way to the deck above. He leaned over the edge and chuckled.

"Told you. I get to places quickly in lands that I know."

"No kidding." Edgar agreed but not in anger, but in awe. We all turned back to the castle and noticed that some of the men were rebuilding the wall where we killed the Behemoth King. It was nearly finished, but it would still take them at least another week to get it done. Gau suddenly climbed up onto the edge and sat down, smiling.

"Gau's friends! It's been awhile, how have Gau's friends been?" I laughed, walking over to Gau.

"Oh, we've been fine...sort of."

"Gau don't understand."

"You will soon enough, Gau. Where's Cyan?" Strago asked, looking towards the castle, hoping to see him. But then he jumped when Cyan appeared on the deck, with his long, curved sword in his left hand, somehow avoiding his gaze.

"It has been awhile, thy friends."

"I know it's been awhile when I'm not used to your accent, Cyan." Sabin groaned, shrugging his arms to Cyan's puzzled look.

"Did thou all want something...or did something happen to thy?" Cyan put the tip of his sword on the deck, barely holding it anymore, but Setzer saw it and yelled out to him.

"If that foil instrument scratches my deck, you're paying for it Cyan!"

"This is a sword, Sir Setzer." Cyan corrected him with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I don't care if it's the key to forever peace for the world...don't scratch my ship!" Setzer let out his warning before he treaded back inside. Cyan shook his head, sighing, as he sheathed his sword.

"So, why is thy here?" Cyan restated his question.

"Kefka is still alive and we need your help..." Celes began but stopped when Cyan turned around to his people. He took his sword out again and raised it into the air.

"My people, Kefka lives!" Cyan repeated, and I could hear groans as some of the people waved their weapons into the air as he did. "Yes, thy Kefka does...but not for long! Thy shall return once thou is forever gone. Then, thou all shall have everlasting peace!" Cyan yelled out, then the people of Doma Castle roared out in gratitude, faring their Cyan good-bye. Gau jumped down, following Cyan who walked past us and stood at the center of the ship. "Sir Setzer!"

"What?!" Setzer called out, banging the door open.

"Take us to Kefka's tower, once again."

"Oh...ok then." Setzer looked away, ashamed for yelling, as he went back inside. Cyan looked at us, beckoning us with his hand.

"Shall we go below?" I nodded my head, and we all followed him back down into the ship. We decided to leave Mog with my children, and we headed to Kefka's tower which was now Vector once again.


	15. Sacrifices

The air was cold as the airship landed near Vector. Vector was once something more than a closed-in, foggy field surrounded by mountains. But when Kefka took over, he created his personal tower here, destroying what was once a small, peaceful village. When we thought we killed Kefka, his tower collapsed on itself, crumbling all the way back to the ground. Now, only the ruins of the old town and tower remained, scattered around Vector. Setzer landed the Falcon around the corner of the mountain range because he hoped that if we had to fight Kefka, his ship wouldn't be damaged. As we got closer to the ruins where the tower once stood, Relm huddled closer to Shadow. We tried to get her to stay at the airship, but she wouldn't stay there, she wanted to come with us. We entered the circle of ruins, but couldn't see a thing, as a deep fog suddenly covered the surface all around us.

"So...you actually came?" A haunting voice echoed out. Everyone look around frantically, searching for whoever made that voice. But I kept my focus in front of us...I knew it was coming from up ahead, and I knew from who. All of sudden, the fog rolled away and revealed Kefka, sitting about ten feet away from us, on the ground. His gaze was on us all and he did not move; he sat motionless as the fog around us created a fogless circle. He then stood up, like a ghost rising up from the ground, and walked up to five feet away. When he spook, he no longer had that ghostly tone; his voice was back to his normal, frantic-like tone, but it still had a sense of dread in it. "I'm glad you all came, really. This is going to be a fun night I have planned for you."

"What are you up to Kefka? Why are you doing this to Relm?" Shadow commanded for an answer, anger raging in his voice. Kefka laughed, making Relm hide behind Shadow and Strago.

"Oh, you don't know? Didn't I already tell you? I did that..."

"I don't care if you wanted us here or not, that doesn't give you reason to do that!" Shadow roared, making me jump back to the side a bit. Kefka glared at him, anger in his eyes.

"Look...it's obvious that I don't care what I do to you all. I just did it that way because I have more enjoyment in hurting children, is all." Kefka insulted. Shadow grabbed his knife and was about to lunge at him, but Relm grabbed his wrist to stop him. As Shadow was about to put it back in its sheath, Kefka laughed. "Oh, let him come at me, really. He was the first I was going to fight anyways."

"What? What are you talking about, Kefka?"

"Well, I decided that I wanted to fight you each one by one...so I am."

"I meant why me first, you idiot."

"Oh...well, wait! Idiot?!" Kefka screamed out as Shadow snickered to himself. "Yeah, you're definitely first. It's because you saved them when that all land changing thing happen..."

"Yes, we're aware." Locke sarcastically pointed it out.

"Anyways, Shadow...you're first!" Kefka pointed to Shadow, and then suddenly, Shadow started floating in the air, until he flew forward and into the ground. Relm tried to run after him, but Strago and Edgar stopped her. "Girl...I said one at a time. If we can't do it that way, I'll go hard on your precious father here." Kefka threatened Relm, unsheathing his sword and putting the tip of it to Shadow's neck.

"No, don't!" Relm cried out, still trying to get to Shadow.

"Then stay back there and I'll give him a chance..." Relm calmed down and held Strago's arm, but then Kefka raised his sword over Shadow. "...A chance to die, that is!" He struck towards Shadow but he rolled away and the sword stuck into the ground. Shadow hopped onto his feet and as he twirled around to the other side of Kefka, he stabbed him in the back with his knife.

"Looks like I still know my moves." Shadow boasted as Interceptor slid to his side, growling at Kefka.

"Hey, no tag-teaming!" Kefka notified, grabbing his sword from the ground and facing Shadow, acting like he didn't get stabbed at all.

"I'm not...I always have Interceptor fight with me, and I can't tell him no, because..." Shadow started, but he stopped for a second as Kefka swung his sword vertically towards him. Shadow dodged it by hopping to the right, then he hop-scotched around him once again, stabbing his leg while Interceptor went the other way, slicing Kefka's other way with his front paw. "...he follows and helps me anyways." Shadow finished, smiling after Interceptor. Kefka slowly turned to them, a smile forming on his face.

"Well...let me help you with that then!" He fired Fire 3 at Interceptor, flinging him back about five feet, almost into the fog.

"Interceptor!" Shadow called out to his dog, but turned his attention back to Kefka when he heard the sound of rocks moving, as in Kefka was moving towards him. He fired Fire at Shadow, but before it reached him, Shadow ducked, falling onto the ground. And even though he avoided the fire and it roared into the fog behind him, Kefka was able to instantly jump to him, pull his sword out and swing. But Shadow blocked it with his knife; Kefka was on top of him and their weapons were in a sword hold, each one trying to push his weapons into the other.

"You think your knife will defeat my sword, you old assassin?" Kefka taunted Shadow, smirking at him as his sword got closer to his neck.

"Dad!" Relm called out from the group. Shadow glanced over but quickly repositioned his eyes onto Kefka.

"Your daughter is next..." Kefka further taunted, but Shadow scowled him and began pushing his knife up, making Kefka struggle to keep his balance.

"You will not touch my daughter, you crazy...old...manic!" Shadow vowed as he flew Kefka's sword to the left with his knife, but as Kefka almost fell backwards, he managed to strike across Shadow's forehead at which he instantly kicked Kefka back in the face. Shadow jumped to his feet holding his forehead with his left hand, looking at Interceptor as he started to get back up. Kefka got up slowly like he was hurt, but as I looked at him I didn't see much damage done. As Shadow looked back around Kefka prepared Fire 3, and Shadow tried to dodge, but it came too quickly, hitting Shadow in the chest and making him fly into the mist, dropping his knife, and vanish from within the fog.

"Dad!" Relm cried out in panic.

"Shadow!" Strago called out, but no answer came back. Interceptor ran towards Kefka and jumped onto his arm, biting into his flesh, making Kefka scream horribly. But as Interceptor bit Kefka, Relm ran out of the group, grabbing her paintbrush out and making her way to Kefka. Strago tried to grab her but was to slow. "Relm!"

"Get back here, Relm!" Celes demanded, concerned for Relm. But she didn't listen as she stood before Kefka, waiting for her chance to fight. Kefka suddenly grabbed Interceptor by the tail with his bitten hand and stabbed into his back leg with his sword. This made Interceptor yelp and jump back from Kefka; he ran to us and laid down, licking his wounds. Kefka saw Relm and smiled at her paintbrush.

"Oh, what are you going to do with that, little girl? You going to paint me a picture?" Kefka snorted, but Relm glared at him and began waving her paintbrush around in front of her. Kefka laughed some more, swinging his sword around carelessly. "Oh, so you are, huh? Ha, ha!" Relm looked at Kefka one last time before closing her eyes. As she waved her paintbrush around gracefully, the paint from the brush stood in midair and started to form a picture. As she drew more and more, the picture became clear that she was drawing a dog. "Why are you drawing a dog?" Kefka coughed out, smiling still. Relm didn't reply as she continued to paint. As she did, it was obvious that she was painting Interceptor, which was such a realistic painting, I could tell Kefka thought he imagined it at first, but then he figured out it was real...the drawing of Interceptor began moving and as the final paint flew into him, he barked at Kefka, growling beside Relm. "What is that?"

"It's my painting for you." Relm sarcastically agreed, petting the now real dog, who continued his gaze on Kefka. Kefka shook his head; he no longer was satisfied, he actually looked quite petrified.

"That's not a painting." Kefka admitted, but Relm only smiled at Kefka. She pointed her paintbrush to Kefka, at which the dog instantly rushed forward and knocked Kefka down, but Kefka swung his sword at him and he flew to the side about three feet away. Once Kefka got back onto his feet, the dog jumped onto his back, biting into his neck. As Kefka smacked the dog with his sword to get him off, Relm giggled, watching Kefka twirl around and around to no avail. Once the dog finally jumped off, Kefka grabbed his neck and looked at his hand; his hand was almost covered completely in blood. He glared at the dog but then backed up in surprise; the dog, even though Kefka has been hitting him, had absolutely no damage. The dog then tried to bit him again, but Kefka smacked him against the head and smiled. But he instantly gasped as the dog was healed by paint that flew past him and into the dog. Kefka looked to Relm who had her paintbrush out still, but once she noticed that Kefka was watching, she tried to hide it. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing..." Relm lied, trying to hide the fact that she's been healing the dog. Kefka smacked the dog to the side, toke out a knife, and flung it at Relm. As she ducked, Strago leaped in front and stopped the knife by blocking it with his staff, which cut into it.

"You want to fight...then fight me." Strago stepped forward, ready to defend Relm, who smiled heartily. Kefka laughed, stepping forward as well, smacking the dog once again to side as his tried to bite him again.

"Alright then...I'll take you out now!" Kefka skipped closer to Strago and swung at him, but Strago blocked it with his staff, but as it began cutting through it, Strago looked around and saw Shadow's knife lying nearby. Relm saw this and grabbed it, and as she made her way back to Strago, Kefka's sword cut straight through Strago's staff, but before it hit him, Strago jumped to the side. Kefka kept swinging his sword at Strago which made it so Relm couldn't get near to give him the knife. But then the paint-formed Interceptor grabbed Kefka's right leg and the real Interceptor grabbed his left one, both biting into his legs, bringing him to the ground, but as Relm gave the knife to Strago, Kefka managed to twirled around and use Fire 3 on the paint Interceptor, flinging him about six feet away. Once he hit the ground, he dissolved into paint that swirled around in the air and vanished. Interceptor let go and was about to leave I believe, but Kefka hit him with his sword on the back then smacked him to the side.

"Interceptor!" I called out as he slid to us. Celes and I ran to him to try and heal him and kept him from dying while the others continued to watch, unable to move. Kefka got up and ran to Strago, surprising him and hitting him on the arm.

"Grandfather!" Relm screamed, tears falling to the ground, as Strago let the knife go and fell down.

"You stupid, old man! I'm..."

"I'm not too old to keep you from harming my granddaughter!" Strago interrupted Kefka, swigging his legs and tripping him over. Strago limped upward as Kefka ghostly hovered back up...his face was pale and his eyes showed death; he was ticked and was going to give it his all now. Kefka unsheathed another sword and swung them both precisely at the same time, hitting Strago on both his arms, and then he smacked him with both swords, making him fly to the side over to the rest of us. As Locke and Edgar went to him, Kefka made his way to Relm, but Sabin jumped in front.

"You'll have to go through me first, hot-head." Sabin teased as he put on his metal knuckles, but Kefka snorted angrily and as he raised one of his swords, Setzer grabbed it and chuckled.

"Don't forget me."

"I guess the 'one on one' rule no longer applies!" Kefka twirled around and sliced Setzer's hand so he'd let go. As Sabin grabbed Kefka's neck and started pounded on his head, Setzer ignored his bleeding hand and grabbed Shadow's knife from the ground. Gau also decided to join as he jumped out of the group and beside Sabin, using Rage and coping Sabin's moves. They were able to turn Kefka around to Setzer and as Setzer was about to stab him with the knife, Kefka unleashed a powerful fire spell that hit all three of them; they all flew to the sides and the blast was even powerful enough to hit the rest of us, including Relm who flew down onto the ground, near the fog. Kefka was stronger than before and much, much more angry.


	16. The Final Fight

Everyone but me had tried: Shadow laid somewhere within the mist; Relm and Interceptor were near that mist, trying to avoid Kefka; Celes and Sabin were near Edgar, trying to heal him though they were wounded greatly to; Strago and Gau laid unconscious while Setzer tried to wake them; Cyan was off near the other side of the fog, trying to regain his stance; and Locke was on the ground, unable to continue the fight, near me. I looked into Kefka's eyes...evil was in them, but what petrified me most was the obvious sigh of insanity emitting from his face.

"So...now it's you and me." Kefka chuckled out, stepping closer and closer to me. "And to think...this all started with me breaching into the Esper world, killing most of the Espers, and stealing you." Sweat fell from my face as I was reminded of that thought. Kefka continued to taunt me, stepping ever more closely. "Now...here we are. A one on one fight to the death...and the decision of the fate of the entire world, and its people." Kefka sheathed one sword and held the other with both hands, glaring at me evilly. "Let's begin, shall we?" I toke out my sword and prepared my stance, unwilling to let the fate fall into the hands of this manic. Kefka ran and thrust his sword at me but I blocked it with mine, managing a blow to his right arm.

I looked at him with fear as he created fire around his sword. "This is...the final fight..." I whispered to myself, accepting either fate. Kefka leaped towards me again but I dodged it by jumping to the side. As he tried to strike my arm, I curved around his sword and struck his other arm. We continued this for several minutes until Kefka eventually grabbed my arm and sliced my right leg, making my fall to my knee. He forced my sword from my hand and he threw it to the side as he hit my head with his sword, making me fall all the down onto my back.

"You silly, silly girl..." Kefka leaned over and gawked at me as I struggled to get back up, but he just pushed me back down. "You thought you could actually win? How pathetic! I'm Kefka Palazzo! I cannot be beaten by the likes of you!" He started energizing Fire 3 when...

"No!" Shadow leaped out of the fog with his sword over his head, flying over me, and striking Kefka's fire with his sword. Because it didn't leave Kefka's hand yet, it backfired, causing a small explosion, blowing Kefka three feet backwards and sending Shadow behind me about four feet, near Relm and Interceptor.

"Daddy?!" Relm cried out, crawling over to Shadow as Interceptor limped near his side.

"Terra, look out!" Locke wailed, so I turned my attention back around and saw Kefka raising his hands into the air, speaking words I've never heard before. I stood up and started walking over to him when the ground shook and the sky turned black. As I looked up I saw fire raining from the black clouds and shattering upon the earth. Suddenly, right behind me, the ground open up, revealing a five foot crack that spread over ten feet and into the fog. As I fell back onto the ground, I looked over the edge and saw nothing but an endless stream of lava pouring into the ground about fifty feet below. I looked up and gasped as Kefka held his sword above his head, ready to strike at me.

"I've had enough of your games! I'm going to end you...you're going to die in the fires that boil beneath this earth you love so much!" As he began to raise his sword higher, I jolted up and grabbed both of his arms and held tightly.

"Then you're coming with me." I explained as I pulled him over the edge. I grabbed onto the ledge before I could fall though, but struggled to hang on as Kefka grabbed onto my hand and I couldn't force him off.

"Would you pull up, you stupid girl?!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?! And what makes you think I want you to live, you idiot?!"

"Quit calling me an idiot..."

"Would you shut up?! We're about to die, and all you can do is argue?!" I finally shut Kefka up for once as I tried to pull up but couldn't because of Kefka's weight added to mine. As we hung there, the ledge where I was holding began to collapse under the pressure, until it finally let go, but Locke leaned over just in time and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry Terra. I got you."

"Oh, Locke...I...you can't pull us both up." Locke ignored me and struggled to pull the two of us up. He was still injured so he was weaker than before and his grip was slipping. "Locke..."

"Terra, I don't care! I'm not letting you go!"

"Neither is Kefka." I looked at him with regret, but Locke wouldn't understand as he tried to lift us up again. "Locke, please..."

"Can't any of the others help?!" Kefka called up, fear in his voice.

"No! They're all wounded because of you, you idiot!" Locke spattered out. Kefka was going to reply but let it go. As Locke tried once more, I looked down past Kefka and at the lava; it was the only way.

"Locke, you have to let go of me."

"What?! No, I'm not letting you fall, Terra!" Locke cried out, tears falling down as well as sweat; the heat was increasing by the second.

"Locke, you have to, it's the only way. If you don't...I will." Locke panic, confused, but knew I meant it has a single tear fell down my face and evaporated in the lava below.

"What...no, Terra..."

"Locke, it must be done."

"Wait, what did you say?!" Kefka shouted at me, realizing what I said.

"Terra, I love you! You can't leave me!" Locke admitted, his tears falling even faster. My heartbeat calmed as I knew what love finally was...and that someone loved me.

"...I love you to Locke...take care of them." I hesitated at first, but calmly let it all out.

"What...?" Locke started but stopped when I let go of his hand. "TERRA!" Locke cried out, desperate, as he watched both me and Kefka fall farther and farther into the lava. As we fell, Kefka screamed loudly, but I had already accepted my fate. But then, Kefka's scream faded as I fell into what I thought was a dream, but realized it was my life flashing before my eyes...my life replaying in my mind...

"_Life...dreams...hope...Where'd they come from? And where are they headed...? These things...I'm going to destroy!"_

"_In this world, there are many like me who have killed their emotions. Don't forget."_

"_But I want to know what love is now!"_

"_My life is a chip in your pile..."_

"_You want to live in this world the way it is? No? Then do something about it!"_

"_Thou art such a pain in the...confound it, I'm starting to talk like you!"_

"_I think that guy is missing a few buttons..."_

"_Think a 'bear' like me could help you on your quest?"_

"_Welcome, to Doma Castle my friends!"_

"_Ok, I can't tell you, for some reason, so...I'm just going to show you, ok?"_

"_Locke said Locke was in love with Terra, but Locke felt stupid for not telling."_

"_Terra, I love you! You can't leave me!"_

"_Now...here we are. A one on one fight to the death...and the decision of the fate of the world, and its people."_

_As I held the painting of us all, a voice echoed throughout my mind. "We're a family, aren't we? Forever?"_

"_Forever..."_


	17. We Are Alive

"Terra, please...wake up." Locke's voice urged me to awaken.

"Terra...you got to come back, you got to." Celes mumbled, choking up as I didn't respond. I mumbled a bit as I started to get my senses back, and could hear some of the others gasp with joy.

"I think she's coming to." Edgar explained, confident I would wake up. When I opened my eyes, I saw Locke, Celes and Edgar leaning over me. Sabin and Setzer were leaning behind them while I suspected the others were just out of my view. Everyone cheered as I sat up, looking around.

"How...?" I wondered how I was alive, I fell straight into lave. But Locke hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"How many times do I have to say no for you to listen, Terra?!" He asked me, but I could tell he didn't want an answer. I hugged him back, happy that I was alive and able to see everyone again.

"You got some guts doing a stunt like that, Terra." Shadow admired. He was sitting behind the group with Relm, Interceptor, and Strago by his side. "But seriously...don't do that again."

"Oh, but you can fly over my head and smash into Kefka's energy, knowing it would create an explosion?" I mocked him, smiling, but Shadow chuckled, knowing what I was doing.

"That's different." He simply explained, making me and some of the others laugh.

"Oh, is it Shadow?"

"Clyde...my name is Clyde." He let out a smile, revealing his true name as Relm hugged him slightly. I smiling beamingly...I was glad that he had his old past becoming forgotten, and a new life ahead of him to enjoy.

"How'd I survive, though?" I asked. Mog then jumped from behind Sabin and in front of me. "Mog?! What the...?"

"We're still just as confused as you are." Sabin laughed, petting Mog's head.

"Actually, it was thou Mog." Cyan stated, making room between Mog and Locke. "He flew down, grabbed you, and flew you back out of thy crevasse."

"How'd you carry me back out, Mog?" I wondered, asking Mog.

"Kupo." Mog answered, unsure himself. As we all begin to make our way back to the airship, Celes stopped me.

"Celes, what's wrong?"

"...You need to talk to Locke." She pointed behind me and when I followed her gaze, I almost cried. Locke was still in his standing in his stop, holding my bracelet that apparently fell off. Celes left us two as I walked up to him.

"Thanks for...trying to get me not to kill myself." I looked down in shame, regretting putting Locke through that. He grabbed my arm and started putting my bracelet back on.

"You know, when you let go, and started falling...I thought I knew I lost you." Locke wiped a tear away from his eyes before he finished putting my bracelet on. "The memory of Rachael came back to me...of when she fell down over the edge, and I thought I lost her. Of course, I jumped in after her. You know what I almost did when you fell?" I shook my head no and was about to wipe a tear from my eye but Locke put his hand up to my face and did it for me. "I almost jumped in after you."

"What?"

"Yes, I almost did. In fact, if it wasn't for Sabin, I would've, because he held me back." I choked a bit thinking that Locke almost died trying to rescue me. "Please...don't do that again." He almost begun crying but I leaned in and kissed him quickly on his lips.

"I won't...I promise."


	18. Forever

Back home at Narshe, everything finally began turning to normal. The lands had formed back to the way they were before Kefka interfered, I and Locke were deeply in love and became closer than ever before, and we continued to stay in contact from everyone because of their letters. Two letters in particular caught our attention, one from Cyan and the other from Celes.

"Dear Locke and Terra; How art thou doing? Are thou new relationship going well? Thy hope so...and thy hope thou will enjoy hearing that my people have declared me king over Doma Castle. Apparently, thy crowning of me becoming king is in about a week, so hopefully both of thous can be present while I'm crowned. And hopefully thou can help thy with speech...thou people expect a speech, and thy don't know how to do a speech. So, hopefully thou can make it. Thy will wait for next letter...Sir Gau couldn't write in this letter, he is too busy his food, like always. He promised to write in the next letter. Hopefully thy will see thou at the celebration. Sincerely, Sir Cyan, the people of Doma Castle, and Gau by spirit."

"Dear Terra and Locke; How are you two doing in your new relationship? I shouldn't say this, but I always knew something would happen between you two. Anyways, I need to announce something...me and Edgar are going to get married. I've realized that I have feelings for Edgar that mean more than us being friends, and he feels the same way. The wedding is going to be in a month or so...Edgar is still worried about me being uncomfortable and all, but I know now that this is what is going to happen. Me and Edgar will marry, I'll be queen of Figaro Castle (which sounds kind of strange actually), Sabin will actually be my brother-in-law which sounds kind of funny, and maybe a mother a child someday. Not saying that I want to and it's in my 'to do' list, just saying! I always wanted a child, and Edgar will be a great father, I know it. And Sabin will be a great uncle for him or her...anyways, I'll remind you of when the wedding is closer, but I still hope you both and the rest of our family will show up for this, it's really exciting me. Anyways, I'll write to you later. Love, Celes, King Edgar, Sabin, and the Figaro people."

The months rolled on and Cyan became king of Doma Castle while Gau became his second in command (don't know how that works out, but alright), Celes and Edgar got married a month later, and me and Locke got married. Edgar and Celes did have a child almost a year later, and they agreed on Sabin's suggestion to name him after their father; Nerro Figaro. A few weeks later, me and Locke had a child and Locke agreed to me wanting to call her after his mother; Ethell Cole. Clyde became the father he wanted to be all along as he has written letters explaining that he has gotten himself to playing with Relm: playing outside with Interceptor or hide-and-seek inside with Strago, and he loves it. Mog loves my children back at Mobliz and knowing that Dearon and Jyna have gotten married themselves, makes me know that my kids on the other side of the planet will be perfectly fine. Once in awhile Locke and I, along with Ethell, would go over to Figaro Castle, or Edgar, Sabin, Celes, and Nerro would come to us, and as we talked, Ethell and Nerro played with each other; they loved each other very much. Setzer had even told us in a letter that he was enjoying his solitude life riding the winds, but he loved visiting his old friends once in awhile, including Sabin.

I guess perfect endings do happen...just barely...


End file.
